The Web Of Lies
by WinterMagic
Summary: Nick has been named the BWL,To bad he's not. Meanwhile alone and forgotten Harry is adopted by the least likely of people,Snape. So once a prophesy is made Concerning the BWL and Ginny,she and Harry must hide their relationship.Soul-bond,DM/HG,RL/NT,SS/AB
1. The Beginning

_**Authors Note: So this is another Harry is the real BWL and nobody knows story, but trust me I'll try to be original. R&R, and please leave honest opinions.**_

The Story in front of you is like life, it tends to throw its unexpected challenges here and there. One can be prepared for these challenged or one can run in fear. The results are never guaranteed to be in your favor, but they may lead you to your fairytale happy ending and hopefully show you the value in life. And so with this in mind our story of love, loss, and hope begins, but be warned my dear reader for this tale may grip your heart and thrust you into a never ending maze of lies and secrets.

Albus Dumbledore was an ancient old wizard with a long pure white beard and merry blue eyes. Yes, he had a brilliant mind, but alas he had his faults too though hidden away from wizard kind. Hidden deeply within him resided Dumbledore's best kept secret, in simpler terms one would call him a manipulative old fool. So when a prophesy was thrust into his hands he didn't hesitate to place himself into a position of power. There shall be a boy with the power to defeat he-who-must-not-be-named, that much he knew, and the boy must be under his watchful eye.

The boy shall be born as the 7th month dies. Only two were capable of fulfilling this requirement and he quickly made a mental note to contact the Potters and the Longbottoms as soon as possible. As for the power- he-knows-not part Dumbledore assumed that this boy would be powerful and decided that he was to be trained as soon as possible, whether he wanted to or not._ It was not his choic_e, he thought.

* * *

><p>Far away a young woman with large thick glasses that magnified her eyes 10 x's too big, clad with mountains of cheap jewelry that made her resemble an insect, sat down for the last time in her bare room at the Hog's head. It had been around 5 months since she met with Dumbledore and received her new job at Hogwarts. Yes, at this time tomorrow she would be her new home, but for now she would wait for a professor to pick her up and take her to the school. Sybil Trelawney was shaken from her idle musings as a man with a billowing dark cloak and cold dead black eyes knocked on her old wooden door. The new professor tensed as soon as he stepped into her room, and felt words tumbling out of her mouth in a low raspy voice that wasn't hers.<p>

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark lord comes,_

_But alone he shall not be…._

_His heart and soul_

_Shall belong to the red wildflower_

_7__th__ born to a family that has only known men…_

_Their love shall surpass the tests_

_Arrogance and hate…_

_Without her he will fail…._

_Married twice on the blue moon of his 14__th__ year_

_The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches _

_As the 7th month dies…_

_And the man once thought to be the enemy shall guide him_

_The man that has once loved will learn to love once more,_

_And his heart of gold shall finally make its show …._

_As the father in all, but blood he will be."_

* * *

><p>Severus Snape was never rendered speechless yet there he was with his mouth hung open and his wand loosely at his side after casting several privacy wards. The fraud Sybil Trelawney had actually delivered another prophecy; he was then consumed with guilt coursing through his veins as he remembered his betrayal to Lily, his once true love. He had been foolish, weak, and power hungry. No he didn't deserve to love; he didn't deserve to be loved. And so he was brought back to the present where a dazed looking Divination Professor was looking at him expectantly as if to say <em>well go on.<em> How did he get stuck with her? Couldn't Minerva come and waste her time with... with this fraud.

_To tell or not to tell _he thought as he led the crazed woman to the school via teacher's entrance to get her keyed into the Hogwarts wards. He knew very well that a certain Headmaster he knew, could be a manipulative old fool and so decided to retain the second part of the prophesy starting from the married twice part.

'_Whatever that meant'_ he thought angrily.

And so the potions master began planting fake memories into himself, while on his way to see his manipulative old friend. He knew very well that this was not to be taken lightly, and already understood very well that Albus was not fit for power. Neither was he too keen on giving the headmaster someone else's life to manipulate, another plan to formulate.

'_Who is the red Wildflower?_' was his last thought as approached the stone gargoyle that granted his entry to the Headmasters office.

Little did the people of the world know that their lives were about to change forever thanks to one decision made by a certain potions master.


	2. Change

_**Authors Note: Sorry I'm slow updating, but I'll try to write longer chapters. So anyway I know the timeframe is off, so instead of Voldemort attacking harry when he was 1 he will attack earlier then expected. **_

_**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling**_

Lily Potter was sure that she would hate James Potter till the end of her days. She was sure Severus would be her best friend forever too. Well things change. Here she was wedding ring on her finger, sitting next to James and their twin baby boys. She had barley been a mother for a day and yet she couldn't love her babies anymore. Baby Nicholas was the first born of the twins, only a day old and he already had a tuft of dark red hair and his eyes seemed to have a brown hue, though it was too early to tell.

Yes, Nick would be the Potter heir thus most likely being the boy from the prophesy. Then there was Harry, her youngest boy, already he had the signature Potter mop of raven black hair, and bright green eyes like his mother. He would be loved and looking at both of angels sleeping in a small cot next to her hospital bed, Lily couldn't help but smile as she imagined watching them both grow up, watching Nick become a hero. Her brave boy would be the savior of the wizarding world she knew it, and Harry well…..he would support his brother of course.

"_Nick Potter, our hero_" she thought, yes she liked the sound of that.

Lily shook her head "_No, I won't let the fame get to my head"_

And so with a last glance at her baby boys Lily Potter went to a well-deserved rest, after promptly literally kicking her husband out of the room so that he could prepare the house for their arrival. After all carrying and then delivering twins was no easy job especially when she knew that they had nothing ready at home.

* * *

><p>Miles and miles away from the cheery atmosphere of hospital room number 7, where two baby boys slept, stood a man glaring at a huddled figure who laid whimpering for mercy against a shabby brick wall. The man on the floor had dulled watery blue eyes, mousy blond hair, and a red face scrunched up in pain.<p>

"You disappoint me Wormtail….Crucio!"

Standing before the huddled figure stood a tall man with snake like-features; he had slits for nostrils, and piercing red eyes that have been rumored to kill with just a glare.

"Look at you, begging for mercy, patheticyou shall die today" And so raising a long white bony hand, the words he so desperately craved to say on the tip of his tongue, Lord Voldemort was interrupted.

"Please, m-my lord, one more chance, I could k-k-kill the boys...p-please" Wormtail's back arched in pain as fire gleamed in Tom Riddell's eyes.

And then one could swear time stopped, the air went silent, and one could easily hear a pin drop from miles away. Wormtail held his breath not daring to move and inch, this was his end, and he knew it.

"You have failed to kill that Mudblood before those scums were birthed, and now you ask for another chance." Lord Voldemort let out a taunting laugh that could make anybody's heart stop in a second. "Pathetic Pettigrew pathetic, you have until hallows eve to give me the boys. I shall kill them, I shall see the light leave their eyes."

And so without a backwards glace he stalked out of the dungeon room delivering one last crucio, while savoring the sounds of the screams echoing across the stone walls.

He would rule the world, and rid it from those pathetic muggles and mudbloods. No he would not have wizard scum like those littering his precious world. He would be all powerful, and no one would stop him. Much less a child. Tom Riddle laughed at the idea of a mere child defeating him. With his wand held loosely yet menacingly at his side Lord Voldemort made his way to _visit_ some of his _favorite _prisoners in his infamous dungeons.

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore stood pacing in his office. Today was the day that the prophecy child was revealed. Neville Longbottom was ruled out when birthed at the 30th of July. Yes, the aged Headmaster was certain that the Potters held the child, but which one. His pacing ceased as he made his way to his desk where in a large bowl lay containing thousands of yellow lemony delights. It was no secret that the Professor adored the muggle candy <em>lemon drops. <em>He emptied the bowl in what seemed like seconds, resuming his pacing once more. The headmaster's eyes twinkled beyond belief as a spark of insight promised to bring the answers to his problems.

"_It's Nick Potter!" _thought the Headmaster. He was positive, it all made sense.

It was a common belief in the wizarding world that the eldest child of a family would hold more power than its siblings if any were produced. That or they could be born a squib, the Headmaster pushed the second notion aside and immediately went to the fireplace, where a life changing floo call was made.

* * *

><p>James Potter lay on his couch, knocked out. His snores echoed through the empty house. Of course he would be tired, spending the whole day running up and down gathering friends and family here and there not to mentions his wife's rather dangerous mood swings. Everybody knew not to get on the bad side of Lily Evans now Potter he would think with a smile. Today he was literally thrown out of Saint Mungos by his wife in order to prepare for the arrival of the twins.<p>

Who said being a father was easy, and now because of all the preparations he was bloody tiered. After a particularly loud snore the sleeping father was awoken by the arrival of a certain aged headmaster. Grunting James rolled around expecting a larger sleeping area provided by his bead and promptly fell of the floor with a thud.

"James, so good to see you, how does it feel like to be a father?" Asked the merry headmaster with a mad twinkle present in his clear blue eyes.

Rubbing his backside a sleepy James answered "At the moment professor it hurts."

Chuckling the headmaster turned the house lights on with a wave of his hand and conjured himself a chair.

"So what brings you hear Headmaster and at this late hour may I ask?" James plopped himself on the sofa and ran a hair through his messier than usual hair.

The headmaster's friendly look disappeared in a matter of seconds and the twinkle in his eyes dimmed severely. "I have reason to believe that Nicholas is the chosen one." Upon seeing James's horrified pale face he quickly added. "You should be proud James, he will be powerful, and will be the key to restoring peace in our world."

James turned away from the headmaster and stared at the flames in the fire place, fear flooded him. People would want to constantly hurt his son, always in danger, every second of every day. "He needs to be trained professor."

Dumbledore analyzed the new father in front of him. He would need to convince him to follow his plans. Only a day old and the aged professor had the beginnings of Nicholas Potter's life planed out. Nothing would ruin his plans, the boy would become powerful, he would defeat Voldemort, and tell the whole Wizadring world it was all thanks to him, Albus Dumbledore.

Putting a pensive face while discreetly pushing some magic into his next words the professor spoke "Nick will be fine, Hogwarts will train him, and he shall save the world. James you and Lily should be so proud, and as for Harry, well he would have the best brother anybody could wish for."

Dazed James Potter blinked a few times feeling reassured that Dumbledore was right.

"However at the moment your family is in danger, you need to cast a fidelius charm on your house, may I suggest Sirius Black as your Secret Keeper."

Dazed once more the raven haired man nodded as Dumbledore stood and left his company. Once drowsiness washed over him once more, and much needed sleep was welcomed.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape stared at the night sky while rubbing his left forearm. Today he had lost his Lily forever; he would never love once more he was sure of it. Sighing he made a mental note to visit Madam Bones and discus the contents of the new prophesy with her. Yes, she was the only one in the ministry of fools that he trusted, not even Albus held his full trust. Shaking his head Severus was overcome by grief once more, he had chosen this path long ago he reminded himself and there was no turning back.<p>

He spent long restless nights contemplating the contents of the Prophesy. If Dumbledore found out that the enemy shall guide him he would be capable of placing the child in a Death Eater's home, where would the world be then. He hated himself, keeping secrets from the world, he felt as if falling through a deep hole, creating a web of lies. Already he had been playing the role of a double agent, while maintaining half of a rather life changing prophesy a secret.

"_Why is my life so miserable, at only 21 years of age and I feel like I'm bloody 100 years old." _He thought bitterly.

Life was never fair when you were Severus Snape, abused as a child, watched your father murder your mother, and lose the love of your life to your worst enemy. Yes, Snape hated James Potter more than he hated Voldemort and that was saying something. He had the nerve to steal the love of his life after tormenting both of them for countless years. A tear slid down his face and with a start the man realized that this was the first tear he shed in countless years.

* * *

><p><em>2 months later<em>

So much had changed in such little time for the Potters. The fact that the Potters had twins, thus making them a larger threat for having the chosen child, had Voldemort on edge. The family had to go into hiding one year earlier than anticipated almost immediately after the boys were born. Time alone, cooped up in a house also gave the happy couple countless free time. Yes, it was during all this extra time that they both speculated on the new prophesy. It seemed like the fates hated them hurling prophesy after prophesy at one of their children.

"_The red wildflower?" _they would think.

"_Perhaps she has red hair, and her name was that of a flower?" _they would ask. It was this theory that would send James into a roaring laughter that was soon followed by a Potters love redheads comment.

Exceptionally tiered the young parents went to sleep early reassured that Peter was the best secret keeper and that he would protect them. Nether knew that their lives were about to change forever on this Hallows eve.

* * *

><p>Outside of a cozy cottage in Godric's Hallow stood a tall figure, he was the most feared man in the world, and he was ready to kill. His red eyes crackled with visible fire, as he saw the lights die in the last of the lit windows in the pathetic excuse of a house. Walking confidently yet quietly towards the house Lord Voldemort was ready to end the life of the person who thought could end his. He sneered in distaste as he entered the unsuspecting couple's home.<p>

"_This is too easy," _he thought, "Did t_hey really think that these weak wards were any match for my power."_

He walked slowly yet menacingly towards the nursery room precisely where Peter described it to be. Together in the same crib were two baby boys barley 2 months old, one had red hair peeking out from under a baby cap, and the other had a small thin tuft of black hair.

He raised his wand, and stared at the boys. "_Which one should I kill first?" _He thought.

He was shaken from his musings when one of the boys awoke and stared at the man in front of his with innocent green eyes, which already held power. The baby then sent him what could be taken as a glare charged with so much power that Tom Riddell _almost_ flinched. Almost being the keyword.

_"The nerve of that brat," _Thought the Dark Lord,_ "This is surely the prophesy child."_

Raising his wand towards the infant he spoke the words feared by many, "_Avada Kedavra." _He waited eagerly for the death of the child that he already despised. However, he never did learn the name of the baby he had fired the curse towards, and this would later be the biggest mistake of his life.

Just as the green jet left Voldemort's wand it met a golden barrier where from behind the child looked angrily at the man before him."

Screaming in pain as his own curse rebounded and hit him. The Dark Lord felt his soul tear from his body and was met with a blanket of darkness. Left as nothing but a mere vapory substance Voldemort fled from the house that was slowly crumbling. Inside the destroyed nursery, Harry Potter slowly loss consciousness, as his brother awoke screaming when a piece of rubble cut a jagged pattern underneath his right eye. Seconds earlier Lily and James Potter awoke to an explosion and screaming dreading that their worst fears had become reality.

Racing across the hall they panicked at the sight of a half demolished house and one of their babies screaming bloody murder. Seconds later Lily held a crying Nick while inspecting the blood on his face and the curios scar it would leave behind on his tender skin. While both parents were fawning over Nick neither noticed a small lightning bolt shape scar form within an elaborate heart shaped mark of sorts on the left shoulder blade of an infant Harry.

"Lily, Its Nick, he's the chosen one!" Exclaimed the bewildered bespectacled man.

Already overwhelmed by the feeling of fame a dazed Lily forgot all about her youngest son "Let's go we need to speak to Dumbledore, he can tell us what to do! Oh James it looks like our baby defeated you-know-who. "

Quickly apparating, 3 people left the ruined house in the middle of the night, leaving behind a lone baby boy, this would be the first of many times that young Harry Potter would be forgotten.

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore was sleeping when one of the many delicate silver trinkets in his office flashed a brilliant red. Jumping out of bed at a speed on elderly man could never hope to possess. With a million thoughts and worries flashing through his head the professor hoped for the survival of the family that was key to defeating Voldemort. Just as he was about to leave his name reached his ears, followed by two shuffling feet and a small child's scream.<p>

"Professor, he came…..Nick's…alive….scar" was all James Potter managed to stutter before fainting.

Dumbledore looked gravely at the trio in front of him. After inspecting the lightning bolt shaped scar beneath the boy's right eye, Dumbledore came to one conclusion.

"Lily, you should be so proud, Nick IS the chosen one. His training shall begin as soon as he turns 4." Said the headmaster already thinking about the search for the red Wildflower, and the extra fame he would receive once it was known that he was this family's mentor.

The red head nodded weakly muttering an _enervate _towards her passed out husband. Her life had changed so much, her love and adoration towards her eldest son grew millions more than it already had, making him the light of her eyes. Anything that had to do with Harry would be insignificant and small compared to what her other son had done at the tender age of 2 months.

The news that young Nicholas Potter had killed Voldemort spread throughout the world quickly, and that night thousands celebrated a new era. Yes, it was a new era and sleeping Harry's life was soon to change in the coming years, but for now he slept among a mass of falling rubble, with the wind traveling through the house bringing the welcomed change into the air.


	3. Life So Far

_**Authors Note: Thank you to everybody who supported my story, I have many surprises and new pairings to put to use. **_

_**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling**_

_**3 Years Later…..**_

Over the roaring silence of the large empty house the soft pitter pater of a toddler's feet could be heard. Small bouts of baby laughter seemed to echo throughout the lone house. If one would enter they would think that it was haunted, for it had an eerie quality that chilled your bones. But there was a child in the house, and at the moment he was experiencing a rare moment of joy. Running as fast as his legs could carry the small child giggled as ran up the stairs before sliding down a large and spiral banister.

As soon as he landed on the floor once more the boy would get up and trudge up the stairs, only to slide once more. This was one of the child's favorite activities, well second to reading the large books that decorated the library. Once the child grew tired the boy could be seen dragging his feet towards the library where he picked out a random book and began to read. He was taught to read at a young age by and ancient and extremely patient house elf that passed way earlier that year. Just as he was flipping a page, the leather bound book fell from the boys grasp with a thud. The boy was overcome by a sense of anger and desperation that wasn't his own; balling up his fists into tight balls he began to focus on calm and pleasant feelings. This was one of the many strange occurrences of young Harry Potter's, he would be perfectly fine one moment and only to be overcome by foreign feelings and burst out crying in the next second.

It was these strange bouts of mood swings that gave his parents even more reason to hate his existence. But it was these strange emotions that would also save him when he felt most alone, feelings of strength and love would wash over him promising a better future. It was because of these feelings that the boy kept hope that he would be loved one day. He didn't understand why his parents liked his fat brother better. Perhaps it was because he looked nothing like his brother for the twins that they were supposed to be.

Sometimes his brother would endlessly tease him about being adopted and it was this that disturbed Harry the most. It gave him a great feeling of sadness that he wasn't part of any family, yet he secretly hoped that some unknown relation would come and save him from this dreary place. No, he knew these were his biological parents; after all he had his mother's emerald eyes and his father's messy black hair. He wore and innocent face that clearly showed the neglect that he was subjected to, and many bruises revealed where his brother would push or shove him.

"_Not that mum or dad would care,"_ he thought sadly

His brother was a different story at only 3 he gave the appearance of beach ball with and ice cream cone clutched in his meaty hands. His red mane and scar reminded Harry of that muggle movie _The Lion King _and he would often call his brother _**Scar**_ just to tease him. This of course did not go unnoticed by his parents and would often grant him month long punishments. It was during these large amounts of free time that he would seek refuge in the library and absorb all the information the books held. Reading provided an escape to other worlds without the hurt and pain that he had to endure at such a young age.

Left alone for most of his life he relied on those strange feelings of reassurance that he welcomed with open arms, mentally thanking whatever force sent them to him. It was as if he had a guardian angel watching over him and whispering that it will all get better soon. He sighed, today was an especially lonely day. Why?

Because it was Nicholas Potter Day

It was on this day Harry was left alone in the big empty house while his parents and brother went to big gala events, meetings with the minister, and gave their annual interview with the _Daily Prophet. _He doubted people even knew that Nick had a brother; even he sometimes forgot that he had a family. So once again resuming his reading Harry Potter raised his right hand and pointed it towards a small stuffed animal of his. Closing his eyes he thought two words with all his might, his face scrunched up in visible effort.

"_Wingardium Leviosa"_

He watched with a smug grin as the small black dog hovered in the air and then slowly descended as he lowered his arm. Racing across the room he quickly wrote the date and the name of the spell he had just mastered, on a worn out piece of parchment containing various other scribbles and dates. Ever since he had cast his first spell he had used this particular piece of parchment to write down his achievements and would regularly practice the other spells recorded, it was in this way that he hoped to prove himself to his parents. Finally worn out and tired the boy made his way to his small room where he climbed into his bed and welcomed dreams of fire-breathing dragons and evil kings.

* * *

><p>Amelia Bones was a fair and just woman with stern navy blue eyes and short light brown hair. She had a square jaw that accented her fair features, she wasn't the most beautiful woman in the world, but she was far, very far from ugly; this was someone you didn't want to mess with. Today was Nicholas Potter Day, and she chose to greet the boy and his family quickly before visiting a friend in order to hide from the all media. Oh how she hated all those reporters just trying to catch a photo of their bloody savior. The boy was only 3 yet spoiled so rotten it literally hurt to be around him, his attitude didn't sit well with her kind nature. However, she was shaken from her musings when a stray thought from a faraway memory resurfaced in her brain that caused a fire to burn in her eyes. She struggled to remember, it was as if something was blocking her efforts.<p>

_**Flash Back**_

_Amelia sat down in her office shell shocked. She looked at the man in front of her, he had let his usual cold mask slip and she saw genuine concern in his face._

"_So…One of the __**twin**__ boys…they…Voldemort" The pale woman looked at greasy haired persona in front of her. Out of all the people that came into her office, she never expected him. Yes, they shared many of the same views, perhaps that is why he sought her out, out of all the other people he could have contacted. Both of them having started their carrier's fresh out of Hogwarts with no time for relationships and both agreeing that the Minister of Magic and Dumbledore were power hungry fools. _

"_Yes, I needed to tell you the new prophesy...I know that the information is in safe hands now." The potions master looked away from her a strange expression upon his face, "Incase anything should happen to me."_

_**End of Flashback**_

She remembered Severus mentioning twins. Yet amidst of all of the adoring crowds she only saw one boy, now that she really thought about it, if Snape had never mentioned that Lily and James had twins she would have had assumed that Nick was an only child. Out of all the outings they went to, out of all the pictures taken of them, there was never another small boy with them NEVER. Her heart went out to the small boy, or girl she added quickly, and so with a new found determination she spent the entire day investigating about her new _discovery, _completely forgetting about her visit to a certain greasy haired best friend of hers_. _

* * *

><p>Nick Potter smiled what he considered to be a charming smile, but in reality would make anyone want to barf at the sight of it. His mass of 5 chins wobbled as he turned and face more cameras making elaborate possess. He loved the bright lights. Dazed he blew more kisses to the crowd, the ghost of a smirk always present in his features. Behind him stood the glorified faces of Lily and James Potter, in the past 3 years time, fame had completely invaded their senses. Thus making them sometimes forget entirely about their other son. They didn't like to think about him at all; after all he was a great disappointment.<p>

Both parents were sure he was a squib, he had not shown once ounce of accidental magic, while Nick on the other hand not only defeated you-know-who before he could even walk, but just yesterday he had made the plate of cookies fly feebly towards him. James liked to think that Nick deserved to have a better brother than Harry so they hid him from the eye of the world. A few _obliviates_ and the world forgot Harry Potter even existed. This of course gave Remus and Sirius more time for Nick. HA! They didn't even suspect a thing or ever wonder what was on the right wing of the large mansion they had bought with the money awarded to them by the ministry. Enjoying their fame and glory the family missed the death glares sent to them by a furious navy blue eyed woman.

* * *

><p>Two weeks had passed Since the 31 of October and Christmas shopping was on at full blast. The streets of Diagon Alley were crowded to the point where one could barely move or breathe as a matter of a fact. It was on this street that young Harry Potter struggled to keep up with his parent's fast paces. He didn't understand why, but that morning he was ordered to follow them from behind all day, and not to talk to them or act like he knew them at all he would suffer the consequences if he did, he cringed knowing what that meant. The mansion was being remodeled so the famed couple didn't want to run the risk of a stray worker finding Harry, which would lead to an unnecessary scandal, highly unnecessary.<p>

With a yelp the young boy tripped and fell, losing sight of his parents in the process. Wincing in pain as he brought a small hand to his bruised cheek the boy felt himself being pushed and shoved until he tripped and fell into a dark alley. Alone and scared he did what any toddler would do, he cried.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape was not having a good day. It had been 2 weeks since he had last spoken to Amy (Amelia) and that alone troubled him. Shaking the thought aside about how he missed her company he further advanced into the shadows of the infamous Knockturn Alley. He hated the crowded streets, but alas the Holidays also held a bright light, time away from those dunderheads they call students. He was shaken from his musings when he heard a child's soft yet desperate cry hidden among the shadows. The sound made the hair on the back of his neck stand and drove his blood cold.<p>

"_What is a child doing here?" _He thought bitterly, this was no fit place for an adult, much less a child, and so he turned around and changed his direction.

Following the sounds of the whimpering and tears he found the huddled form of a small boy with his eyes squeezed shut. Now Severus was never known to have any trace of kindness within him, some would even say he had no heart at all, yet his heart ached at the sight of this boy. With dread he realized that he was strongly reminded of himself as a small and abused child before his days at Hogwarts. Kneeling down till he was at eye level with the 3 year old the Potions master placed a gentle hand on the boy whom he shockingly sympathized with.

"Where are your parents?" He asked in cam and gentle voice that was entirely foreign to him.

Snape gasped once the child turned towards him and revealed two large emerald green eyes. The child then latched himself to Severus and continued sobbing into his chest. Surprised yet not objecting he awkwardly pated the boy on the back, but worried once more when he felt the boy tense within his embrace. Overcome by those strange foreign feelings of reassurance that Harry often felt he allowed himself to relax into the man's arm and take deep breaths.

"It's okay, now tell me what's your name?" asked the concerned black-haired wizard in what he assumed to be a fatherly tone.

"I'm Hawy and I'm twe" Said the boy, Harry, while showing 3 small chubby fingers.

"Well Harry where are your parents?" He asked not knowing how to handle the situation. Dealing with small children was like being shoved into a new country speaking an entirely different language.

"I don't know" said Harry in danger of bursting into tears once more.

Upon seeing the boy's crystal eyes Severus gulped and desperately hoped that he wouldn't cry, that would make the situation even worse than it already was. Really what kind of idiotic parents would leave their child alone in a bloody alley? "If you tell me your parents' names then I can bring you home, okay. My name is Severus by the way."

"I'm not spose to twell I'm relawted to dem." He said in an innocent frightened voice.

Perplexed Snape just stared at the boy, "Why?" was all he said.

"Becwause Daddy twold me if I twel he'll swend me fwar away, cuz ima bwad son." The boy buried his face into the shocked man's chest.

"Does your family treat you badly" Whispered the man for once himself almost crying, not for himself, but for the boy he held in his arms. Harry was so sweet and innocent he didn't deserve this. He then subtly delved into the boy's memories of abandonment and neglect.

Feeling the small boy's nod fury rose within the man with a passion, _he_ would save this boy from that fate, he decided. No one should suffer like he had. "What do they do?" He felt intrusive, this was a private matter for the boy, but if he wanted to help the boy he had to know how bad he was treated. There were some things that his memories did not show, it was if he had some sort of mental barriers protecting regions of his memories and thoughts.

"Mummy and daddy don't wouve me, they wouve my bwoder and twell me they hwate me." He took a deep breath before continuing. "Thwey leave me alone, fworget to mwake me food and daddy hwits me when I didn't do wut my bwoder says."

The older man's mind was spinning making many twists and turns contemplating what the boy said. It was then that he came to one decision, rash and spontaneous. The next words that flew out of his mouth were unexpected, yet he found himself holding his breath waiting anxiously for the boys reply.

"Do you want to come live with me then?"

_**Authors Note: Sorry for the slow updating! R & R, constructive criticism is appreciated, and if you have any suggestions for the story feel free to comment. **_


	4. Meeting

_**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is J.K. Rowling's work. **_

Recap 

The older man's mind was spinning making many twists and turns contemplating what the boy said. It was then that he came to one decision, rash and spontaneous. The next words that flew out of his mouth were unexpected, yet he found himself holding his breath waiting anxiously for the boys reply.

"Do you want to come live with me then?"

* * *

><p>The man spoke to Harry in a soft whisper, yet he saw right through him. One glance and Harry knew that this man's cold demeanor was all an act, that he was hurting on the inside. He knew what it was like to hurt, he knew this man somehow sympathized with him. The feelings of reassurance and encouragement grew stronger from that lifesaving presence of his. He knew his parents didn't love him, this was actually one of his first times outside of his home, and so he decided.<p>

He nodded

* * *

><p>James Potter was seething. That stupid brat just had to get in the way of Nick's Christmas shopping. No, they couldn't leave him home, some stupid ministry official would send him to Azkaban for sure once they saw the conditions the brat was placed in. Really he deserved nothing, Nick deserved much better people and influences to be around. Lily, his darling Lily had been the one to convince him to let the brat tag along, of course she told the kid to stay away from him and if he gets lost to deal with it because she didn't give a crap. Looking around he noticed that the brat was tripping and struggling to keep up. With an evil smirk upon his face he quickened his pace.<p>

* * *

><p>Ginny Weasley was an eccentric 2 year old with an already bubbly personality. Her parents would note with worry at her rather frequent mood swings. One minute she would be giggling at something the twins had done to entertain her and in the next second she would burst out crying with a miserable expression upon her anguished face. The red-headed parents would also note that these strange mood swings often saved them and their ears from Ginny's already infamous temper. She would be ready to burst out crying only to instantly calm down as if some unknown presence was soothing her.<p>

Molly often thought about taking her to a healer, but would later deduct that it was just a phase from her childhood. But what set Ginny apart from the rest was that she was the only girl in a house full of men. It was this fact that made them appear on the list of possible candidates for holding the elusive _Red Wildflower_. No, Molly Weasley didn't like it one bit, she knew very well that her daughter would be forced to marry Nick Potter if she was this prophesy child. He was rude, and not to mention incapable of truly loving anything other than food.

The boy was spoiled so rotten already that there was no doubt that he may never grow out of that horrid attitude. Then there was the fact that meant that she would have the Potter's as in-laws. Even Arthur agreed that that they were fame seeking fools. Normally Molly wouldn't even dream of judging someone so badly, but sighing with defeat she acknowledged that the Potters were a special case. She vaguely wondered that if they had another child, would they pamper them like they did for Nicholas?

So it was with these morals in mind that she received the worst possible news in her life (and that was saying something).

_Ginny WAS the Red Wildflower._

Arthur held her while she cried for hours without end. Her poor baby had to deal with such an awful family; she blamed Dumbledore, she blamed that damn prophesy for forcing this upon them. Her daughter was not some…. _thing _that could be given away, a person had to gain someone love and affection, not just demand it.

But sadly, the wedding day was set and sealed for her 14th birthday; he would be 15 she thought with disdain. Her life was already planned out and there was nothing she could do to save her baby. She was losing her so much earlier than expected and it broke both her and her husband's hearts. Dumbledore of course had been _understanding_ with Molly's rant (Her temper was famous for a reason.) and delayed the meeting between young Ginerva and Nicholas, giving them time to "_adjust to the situation." _

"_LIES!" _she thought scornfully. He just wanted to give off the impression of genuine concern and hope that the dirt poor Weasleys would be too starstruck to refuse. There had to be a way around the engagement, and she would find it even if it was the bloody last thing she did.

From that day a bitter seed was planted deep within her. **NO ONE** messed with her babies. Yet, fragments of the new prophesy banged spun around in her head, teasing her, mocking her.

_Their love shall surpass the tests_

_Arrogance and hate…_

* * *

><p>Amelia Bones sat in her dreary office with a 3 year old baby Susan Bones bouncing up and down upon her knee. Her day had been especially horrible, now that she thought about it the last two weeks had been horrible. When was the last time she saw Sev she briefly wondered, but was rudely shaken from her musings once the fireplace blazed green and out came the very man she was thinking about holding a small toddler. Resisting the urge to blush at his endearing expression she crossed the room and placed the red-headed toddler on the floor before to play.<p>

"Should I ask?" She said eyeing the black haired boy skeptically.

"I bloody practically kidnapped him." His confused and stressed expression placed butterflies in Amelia's stomach, once again she was avoiding his gaze angry at herself.

Walking around her desk she plucked the toddler from Sev's hold and placed him on the floor next to Susan. She crossed her arms and set her gaze on the potions master, it was his turn to fight a slight blush from forming on his cheeks this time.

"_Since when did I go soft" _He thought to himself_, "I'm acting like a bloody Pansy."_

"Ok, just start from the beginning. You never fail to surprise me Sev." She said in a slightly amused tone for she knew Severus would never hurt a child, well away from school that is...right?

"Alley…I found him in alley crying. Oh god, Amy is saw his memories they…they abused and neglected him." Upon seeing Amy's disapproving face he quickly added, "Hey don't give me that look I needed to make sure he wasn't exaggerating, ok."

"Only you Sev, only you." And with that she gave him an endearing smile that manged the man in front of her lose his ability to hold his blush. Lucky for him she was avoiding his gaze and failed to notice. Unconciously she found herself move closer to him as he began to ramble.

"Well his parents didn't want him and he reminded me of my self. Do you just expect me to leave him there alone. The little guys grown on me, but I swear if that ever leaves this room people will think I'm soft. You know I'm thinking of adopting him, only I would ask a random kid to come live with me. For all he knows I could be some sort of murderer, ughh i'm losing my mind. "

It was then that Severus noticed how close Amy's lips were. She noticed his gaze and they both found themselves slowly leaning in. Just as their lips were millimeters apart and both their hearts were beating furiously the fireplace blazed green and they both jumped apart blushing furiously wearing confused expressions.

Severus tried to calm the swirl of emotions he felt. He liked Amy, maybe more than that, but did she really like him back? Was he imagining it? He slipped on a stony mask and watched Molly Weasley tumble out of the fireplace blushing as well. Hopefully he had imagined the whole thing and saved himself from embarrassment.

* * *

><p>Molly Weasley was frustrated. Actually that was the understatement of the century. She desperately racked her brain for a law that cancelled the betrothal agreement made by Dumbledore, there had to be some loophole. Honestly hadn't he realized that by doing this he had basically shattered all her respect towards him. She paced the throughout the kitchen holding a fussy 2 year old Ginny.<p>

"_Law…..law…..law…..Ministry," _She thought. She could feel the wheels turning in her head. She was stricken by the sudden bells of inspiration, and promptly ran to the floo without a second thought.

"Madam Bones' Office. Ministry of Magic, Law Department." She said clearly and in a flash she was gone. Imagine her shock once she saw the Madame Bones leaning in tentatively towards someone's lips.

"_Oh dear not just someone! Awww, look at the sparkle in her eyes. Great I just interrupted something important." _She thought briefly to herself through her flamed cheeks and the obvious tension in the room she had created, or was that already there?

"I c-could...come back another time." She managed to stutter utterly mortified, she should have honestly warned the woman before barging into her office like that.

Amelia Bones coughed and how she tamed her blush Molly never knew. "Why don't you place...Ginny I believe, on the floor next to...er…"

"Harry" Supplied Snape in an indifferent tone as if nothing had happened, the only evidence that something had actually happened, or was about to happen, were the pink tinges present on his young cheeks.

Swiftly she placed her daughter down next to the said boy ignoring the faint pulse of raw magic that she felt in the air.

"Right so I need your help...um both of you could actually..er….. help me. It has to do with Nick Potter." She stammered in a nervous manner. However she failed to noticed the sneer that had slipped through the potions masters mask at the mention of the name Potter.

Amy glanced at Ginny and was surprised to see her crawl closer to Harry. She motioned for Molly to look, and just as she was about to comment on how cute they looked both babies talked.

"Harry?"

"Ginny?"

They both said at the same time causing shocked and confused faces to form within the small group of embarrassed adults. When had they met? Slowly yet cautiously she touched Harry's cheek as if to check if he was real or a dream. All 3 adults plus Susan lost balance as a strong surge of magic rocked the very foundations of the building all around them.

* * *

><p>Following Amy's gaze Snape saw the two toddlers crawl towards each other. As soon as the girl's chubby had met with his sunken cheeks, he felt himself loose balance as a powerful burst of magic rocked through the room. He had enough time to catch Amy causing her to land on top of him, not that he really minded, of coarse he would never dare to tell her. Wrapping his arms around her he received most of the impact and felt the magic pour into him. His mind was buzzing and his skin felt on fire. He felt the woman in his arms hold him tighter as they knelt together on the floor.<p>

Molly Weasley however managed to dive along with Susan behind Amy's desk just in time saving herself from harm's way. The last waves of magic subsided and still holding on tight to his lovely brunet he stood slowly checking the toddlers for harm. His eyes met Amy's and she gasped, her face draining of all color.

* * *

><p>Amelia felt herself falling towards the floor, a golden hue engulfed the room and time seemed to slow down. With her hair blowing hehind her she was caught by stong arms that shielded her from their spot on the floor. She felt the energy humming in the air, no it didn't feel sinister but it was unknown to her and that's what scared her. She felt the energy radiating off of Severus, he had been hit with the hardest blow yet he still protected her. The butterflies returned to her stomach fighting a battle of their own regardless of the circumstances they were currently in.<p>

The air grew still and she risked a look at Sev, what she saw her made her gasp in shock. His previous haughty look vanished, replaced by a healthy face yet concerned. His dark eyes somehow shone and she found herself being pulled towards him. Her eyes traveled towards his arms, they looked toned and muscular, and all previous worry lines vanished from his youthful face. All in all he was a hell more attractive than he was before, not that she minded anyway. However, the biggest difference was his hair, it hung like a silky curtain above his eyes, and it shone when the fainest of lights touched it. She pulled her arm from his grasp and and pulled it towards his cheek. She gasped once more as she felt a small shock on her skin.

"Sev?" She asked

He looked at her in confusion before she silently conjured a mirror for him to study his reflection. The mirror soon fell to the floor with a shatter.

* * *

><p>Harry was plucked from his saviors grasp and placed on the floor next to a red-headed toddler about a year younger than him. Both babies felt the faint pulse of magic around the room and felt drawn to each other. it was then that he saw two warm brown eyes staring at him that only existed in his dreams. Yes, it was her. The girl whom he thought to be a mere figment of his imagination.<p>

"Harry?"

"Ginny?"

She touched his face and was immediately overcome by those feelings of reassurance that he often felt. It was then that it hit him. His lifesaving presence was no guardian angle nor was it his imagination. It was this girl in front of him,Ginny. Images that were surly not his own swirled through his brain. 3 small children playing in a field, a small girl struggling to catch up with her two brothers, he watched as the black haired father smiled proudly at his daughter, while holding his wife in a loving embrace. He watched a wedding, images of a large crowd and two beaming...teenagers?, standing at an altar. The images showed laughing people, and before he could give them a second thought they vanished.

As soon as it came it was gone, still holding Ginny's hand firmly in his own he felt the unfamiliar darkness sweep over him. Neither noticed a swirl of magical energy pass through both of them and fill their hearts and souls making them complete. Their bonding was complete, well nearly complete.

* * *

><p>Trembling Molly stood from her shelter behind the desk and in a moment of pure panic set the random child she had scooped up down. She rushed towards the unconscious figures of her daughter and the boy named Harry.<p>

"My baby!" She cried reached for her only daughter, attempting to free her from the boys firm grasp. It was as if some magical energy had permanently bonded them, for no matter how hard she tried their hands remained united.

A loud shatter echoed throughout the silent room.

"Wh-what.. h-h-happened. They're not-moving!" Fear was drilled into her her heart and for the moment she cared about nothing else but the two kids in front of her. Naturally she didn't notice the much handsomer Severus Snape in front of her.

It was then that she noticed, Harry's appearance had changed. His hollow cheeks were now filled with life, and his long unkempt hair seemed well cared for and shorter, and all traces of bruises and neglect left his face. He was the perfect picture of health. As for Ginerva, her hair now fell in long glossy ringlets, and she had somehow gained an indescribable graceful nature or...appearance? Molly couldn't put her finger on it, she looked as if she had filled and empty void in her life. And a smile graced her face.

It was then that Snape's voice broke the silence of the office.

"Have you ever heard of Soul-bonds?"

_**Authors note: Hate it, Love it, leave a comment. I know its not much Harry and Ginny (I'll add more soon), but i needed an outside point of view. I promise to update soon, and thank you so much for your support.**_


	5. Confrontations

**A/N: So thanks to **_**Nicsav **_**who ****left a review that completely reminded me to add this first bit to the chapter, otherwise I would have included it about 2 chapters later. As for the ages that Nick and Ginny were supposed to be married at, they started out random and then I realized that they fit in well with the story . If you get confused with the story line or have any suggestions don't hesitate in leaving me a comment. Thnxs. **

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the brilliant J.K. Rowling. **

_**A Few Days Earlier….**_

Albus Dumbledore paced the length of his headmaster's office. His wise yet aged mind was clouded with questions, answers, and possibilities.

"_Who is the red wildflower," _he thought with a frown and a dim in his otherwise twinkling eyes.

3 years of constant research and the pulling of many strings in the ministry (it had cost him a fairly large amount of gold thank you very much) had provided him with 2 navy blue folders currently sitting on his desk. One folder contained the picture of a smiling 5 year old strawberry blond clad with faint streaks of red and pale light green eyes. Her name was Ivy Turner, heir to the Ancient And Most Noble House Of Turner. She was the only child of Charles and Diane Turner, who by the way were one of the most influential wizards in America. This girl was the first female in her family for seven generations, she held the red hair that it was determined the prophecy child should have, and held the name that corresponded with that of a flower.

Yet, Albus was not satisfied. Her family held too much power and could easily ignore his attempts to bring the child closer to Nick. They did not bear the threat of Voldemort. They were not close enough to keep a watchful eye on. They could not, would not, be manipulated into his various plans.

The next folder contained a giggling two year old in a high chair her fiery red hair swinging in front of her chocolate brown eyes, Ginny Weasley. 7th born sister to only boys made her a likely candidate for Nick Potter's wife. He smirked, she would be easy to manipulate, and after all, her family was a group of dirt poor blind followers of the light. He could bribe them with gold, awe them with Nick Potter's fame, or if all else fails use force. He knew very well that he would have to enforce a slight _Imperio_ on the Weasleys, along with several potions in order to make them agree with his plans.

His smirk morphed into an evil grin hidden by the shadows in his office gaining its owner a sinister look. The girl and Potter would of course be subjected to various spells too, a slight hex, I mean spell, would make nether children look at another person romantically other than the other. Of course such magic was illegal and considered, inhumane, and dark, but it was for the greater good.

He doubted they would be needed for the year that they were to be wed for after all Ginerva will be head over heels for Nick by the time she is to be 14, "_so why wait," _he figured.

It would be the year after Nick would compete and win the twi-wizard tournament, and his fame would be at the highest it ever was, who could resist him after that! Of course he needed time to prepare the potions and various bits and pieces of his master plan, a delay in the future saviors meeting couldn't hurt. And so he stepped into the floo still grinning and made an important announcement to a ginger haired balding wizard with 7 kids. He never realized the flaw in his plans...…..Harry.

* * *

><p>She was in a meadow, flowers spread as far as the eye could see. Groggily she sat up shaking awake the green eyed toddler next to her. Inching closer to him she surveyed her surroundings.<p>

"Where are we?" She breathed her eyes lit in a wonder that lit her entire face and filled her with joy.

Blinking Harry clutched onto her hand not willing to let go, she felt the same way. Scared, confused, amazed, complete, what happened? She scanned the tops of the flowers for her mother's red hair and her heart stopped. Where was everyone? They were alone.

"Mummy?" She whimpered tears blurring her vision. Instinctively Harry wrapped his arms around her and held her while overwhelming feelings of reassurance washed over her, stronger than ever before. Unknown to the two children as the wind swept, flower petals blew in the air, swirling together until forming the figure of a woman. She looked at them with a light smile forming upon her face made entirely of delicate petals of every color that shone when the light touched them.

"My children, you have found your other half" Her voice carried a soft musical ring that soothed Ginny's fears as she relaxed further into Harry's waiting arms.

Harry cocked his head, his eyes reveling the possibilities, and questions playing around in his head. "Where are we?" He asked.

"Your dreaming, but that doesn't make it any less real now does it?" She asked, her light airy tone turning slightly serious.

"I gwess," the ginger girl said slowly confused, "Why are we here den?" She smiled proudly at herself for her clever thinking. It was every 2 year olds biggest accomplishment.

The figure swirled once more traveling closer to the children, it was a beautiful sight. She held out her hands, and mumbling something under her breath, she then swept through Harry and Ginny. The breeze was neither cold nor unpleasant, it was smooth, gentle soft, caressing both their skin. The flowers fragrance never left Ginny's skin nor would it ever, it would forever live within her.

"You both are bonded my children," She said simply, "But alas you aren't ready yet. So I shall return to you once you're ready to receive your fate." Her image began waver, petals blowing away until she was nothing more than a couple rose petals blowing in the wind. Her last words carried through the wind, as a soft echo never leaving the two children's memories. "Trust each other," the winds whispered, "And trust the people you will meet when you awaken." Harry held on to Ginny tightly not wanting her to disappear as well.

The world then began to fade slowly, and Ginny felt the flowers fragrance slowly awakening her, pulling her towards the world. She felt different, it was as if the massive hole she often felt was filled and all she saw where two pairs of emerald green eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Recap<em>

_It was then that Snape's voice broke the silence of the office._

_"Have you ever heard of Soul-bonds?_

"Soul- what's," Yelled Molly, tears spilling from her cheeks furiously.

"Soul-bonds" repeated Snape once more, his voice soft, yet laced with annoyance. Well she probably deserved him to be mad at her Molly concluded sheepishly. "They are extremely rare, and….and…and they only form from the purest kind of love." His voice had acquired a soft pensive tone as he narrowed his eyes towards the children.

"But that's impossible!" Screeched Molly Weasley her temper boiling, Snape's ears would most likely need a checkup soon after Molly's rant. "Ginerva is betrothed to Nick, she's the prophesy child! TELL ME HOW SHE FORMS A BLODDY SOUL-BOND WITH A COMPLETE STRANGER THEN!"

Amelia winced covering her ears with her hands. _"Damn this woman's loud,_" she thought.

"They aren't strangers okay; they knew each other's names in case it slipped your daft mind." He spat. "I find it no reason to ruin by bloody hearing."

"NO REASON" She roared, did they not get it. How did this make sense? How could Ginny love Nick when she so clearly loves...um...Henry…right? "SHE'S SUPPOSED TO MARRY ANOTHER, DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH IT WILL HURT HER NOT TO BE WITH HENRY!"

"Harry," Snape corrected impatiently his temper threatening to explode as well. This day had been too long.

"Shhh...they're waking up" Said Amelia in a soft yet commanding tone that both arguing adults complied so with quickly, both for different reasons. Molly held on to Ginny until she gave a final stir and opened her brown eyes halfway. Severus on the other hand held Harry until he too gave a final stir revealing a sliver of those familiar green eyes. Where had he seen those?

"Quick while their still dazed ask them their first name." Commanded Snape with a fearful, yet knowing expression as he glanced at both Ginny and Harry.

Molly looked at her daughter. "What's your name?" She asked while thinking about how absurd the whole idea was, was there any point? Snape really was a git sometimes.

"Ginny Potter" she said simply as if she had said this a thousand of times. The room was silent, unmoving. Shocked silence met their ears.

Snape looked at Harry "What's your name?" he asked knowing that his worst fears were confirmed either way he just needed to hear it.

"Harry Potter," she said before taking a slight yawn.

Before anything else could be said Susan broke the silence of the room squealing "Are you relawted to Nick Potter?"

"Ya," He said becoming more alert with each second, "he's my twin bwoder." He instantly shot up covering his mouth tears springing out of those green eyes that Snape now recognized with a growing dread. "Don't tell, don't tell!" he begged.

The potions master gathered the boy in his arms his heart beating furiously, and his blood pumping in his ears. "Shhh… it's okay, you can trust us. Shh...Don't cry I'm here" He said while planting a kiss on the boys raven hair. This was the son of the girl he once loved, the son of the man who made his life hell.

Amy looked at the pair her heart filling with pride. _"He would take such good care of our children."_ She thought, immediately blushing at the direction her thoughts had taken. Giving Susan a stern glance the toddler became quiet and shyly crawled way feeling guilty for the boy's tears.

Once the sobs quieted down Snape spoke up "I needed to confirm my suspicion…that was their subconscious talking." He said in a low whisper while looking at the top of Harry's head. "They didn't proses what they told us…I believe that-that they're indeed soul-bonded."

"Potter, she said Potter. Why?" Molly's anger subsided into a confusion that clouded her thoughts.

Amy cleared her throat, "We should sit." She said while simultaneously conjuring one single person couch for Molly and a slightly larger couch for her and Sev. She fought the blush that threatened to appear on her cheeks once Severus sat quite close to her, their thighs rubbing together. Molly seemed to notice the slight tension and blushed slightly.

"Well," Started the black haired man holding a green-eyes toddler in his arms. "Soul-bonds form out of love. Neither will ever love anyone else so in other words members of a soul-bond are considered m-married." He raised a finger and stopped a protesting Molly from another rant.

"Along with that I believe that they share emotions, pain, memories, and sometimes even their thoughts. I studied this subject briefly when I was younger and took a great interest, I'm thankful for that now."

He looked uncomfortable as he began to speak once more, his hand hovering above his wand ready to cast a _silencio_ spell at any second. "At first they would need to be at each other's side constantly never breaking physical contact that is. I suggest that Ginerva come to my house for the time being, it's too risky for her to be seen with Harry until I figure out why she's bonded with him. Dumbledore must not know. Only us and your husband, I'm sorry"

Molly's face reddened quickly and a _silencio_ was quickly cast a second later. Severus and Amelia both gave a sigh of relief. Molly's eyes narrowed and she looked livid.

Gulping Amelia waved her wand over Molly just in time to hear a bit of her silent rant. "CRAZY! MY BABY GONE, WITH YOU!"

"SHUTUP!" Amelia yelled, before changing in her stern demeanor. "Go get your husband, he needs to hear this. I give him the entire day off even though he isn't in my department." Her gaze turned to ice and Molly was soon scurrying put of the door with Ginny bouncing painfully at her side. Once her and the boy touch again the bond will stabilize and they won't be able to separate for an indefinite amount of time.

Snape chuckled next to her "Remind me never to get you mad." He said with amusement.

"Oh shut up, my hearing was at risk and I'm under a lot of stress." He said in a complaining voice much like a child would use. She sent him a glare turning her head and both found their noses almost touching. Yup, she didn't plan on that happening.

"That makes two of us" he slowly said. Neither noticed the office door slowly open and close slowly about a a few minutes later. Outside Molly was about to come barging in when she remembered her earlier fiasco, and peering her head through the door she saw that she had prevented herself from further embarrassment. Giving a knowing simile she turned towards her husband whispering "She's busy."

Arthur raised an eyebrow "Doing what?" he asked. Honestly out of nowhere his wife comes and takes him to Madam Bones' office saying it was urgent only to find out she was busy. The ministry now a days, honestly.

"Snogging" Said Molly while grinning like a mad woman an amused glint present in her eyes.

Moments before inside both adults stopped talking and their eyes traveled to their lips. Severus hesitated until Amy couldn't take it. "Oh just snog me already." She said with a mischievous twinkle in her eye

He smiled slightly before whispering "Gladly." And his lips met hers. She wrapped her hands around his neck. She couldn't help but add a _finally_ into her dazed jumbled up thoughts. This was the man she loved, this was the man she hoped to marry one day, raise a family, but for the moment she focused on happy feeling stirring in her chest. They stayed like that fireworks and all until the need for air was essential to their survival. She snuggled close to him. "That was nice" she said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I would do it again" he whispered, "But Molly could come through that door at any second." He smiled remembering their almost kiss, he could tell she was remembering as well because she held him tighter than ever never wanting to let go.

After hearing talking after a considerably long amount of time Molly came through the door ruining the moment. She really hated to do so, but they had important matters to discuss and this was not the time for snogging. The day had been long, not to mention that she discovered that the greasy bat of a professor actually had a heart. Behind her Arthur came in, head craned looking for the famed Never-had-time-for-love's snogging partner. His jaw dropped to the floor once he saw Severus Snape a.k.a. Hogwarts-cold-hearted-and-most-hated-teacher.

Well, Snape looked different, but still recognizable. He blushed a Weasley red once he noticed that the brunet was practically sitting on the black haired man's lap as he held her in a loving embrace. Who would have thought they made a cute couple?

Molly broke the awkward silence that filled the room, "You know, you two make the cutest couple." She blurted out. She couldn't help it. The words tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop them, but smiled once she saw Amy's kind expression.

"Right…err…..Molly filled me in outside. So….Ginny goes….t-to your house right?" Arthur lost the ability to speak, so much had happened. A soul-bond, those were next to extinct, lost, a myth, a legend. How? Why?

Snape sighed, so much for spending some time alone with Amy. "Yes, look they can't be separated if they touch once more, and if they don't then soon they will die." He maintained his voice steady hiding the grief he held on the inside for if the boy that had stolen his heart in seconds died…...well, he didn't know what he would do then.

Molly's eyes went wide and clutched Ginny close to her while Arthur held the two girls he loved most in the world.

"Look, there's no reason to be so damn sentimental about it. You'll get to visit her every bloody day." Snape was beyond annoyed, why couldn't they just listen to reason? He was tense, stressed, and tiered. Amelia sensed this and wrapped her arms tighter around his torso allowing him to relax into her embrace. She really liked the effect she had on him she thought mischievously.

"How long will she be gone?" said Arthur sadly, but this was his daughter's life they were discussing. A few days away from her would hurt, but it would save her life and make her happy. And that's all he really wanted.

"A month at the most, a few days at the least" Said Snape monotonously while picking Harry from his spot on the floor close to the sofa.

Molly nodded weakly; her heart was torn in two. Did she trust Snape? If Amy so obviously trusted him, then why wouldn't she? "When will she leave?" She asked her voice cracking.

"Tomorrow, it's getting late today and I have to get ready for the kids." He got up and stretched. "This conversation does not leave this room. As for me I have a _visit_ to attend to. The Potter's have some debts to pay." He planted a quick kiss on Amy's cheek and in a flash of green fire he was gone. Maybe she would check up on him if he was gone too long. She didn't like the angry fire present in his eyes, knowing a fight would soon ensue. But then again she couldn't leave the kids alone.

Amy grinned from ear to ear. _"Does love do that to you?" _She thought.

Molly sighed amidst the tears blurring her vision "Ahhh…. Young love. Well we have to go, it's a good thing we don't have to meet the Potter boy for ages. We'll talk about this later." Molly gave a weak smile at Amy who got up and gave the family of red-heads a hug. The truth was that the Weasleys weren't ready to leave yet. But it was true; they needed time to collect their scattered and bewildered thoughts.

"We'll see you tomorrow. It's been a long day and we need to rest." Amy stifled a yawn and stared at Susan and Harry, she had a feeling they would be siblings soon. And hopefully very soon.

Arthur nodded. He knew very well that he wouldn't get much sleep tonight and the next coming years were going to be long and hard. They could manage; they could conquer anything as a family, together.

In a flash of brilliant green fire from the floo, the Weasleys were gone. This day had forever changed their lives for better or for worse they may never know. The truth came out, and secrets were discovered. But why, hide a child from the world, why treat him with hate and neglect? This was soon to be discovered.

* * *

><p>Far away in a large manor 2 parents resided in a heavily ornate living room praising what appeared to be a red beach ball with clothes. Hovering near them stood a black haired youth, with a puzzled expression as if trying to recall a memory that simply refused to be found. And next to him stood a man, with golden brown hair littered with few silver streaks, and wore shabby clothes feeling out of place in the expensive house. Their lives too were about to change soon, very soon.<p>

Behind them the fire place blazed green and a voice carried throughout the house. "POTTER! You're dead!" To say both parents were surprised was an understatement, who dare talk to them like that?

Severus Snape entered the room livid, wand in his hand and a string of curses resting at the tip of his tongue. Faster than anyone could do anything James was thrown across the room crashing into a coffee table, wand out of his hand. Actually everybody's wand was currently in the potions master's grasp. "HOW DARE YOU! YOUR OWN SON!" Belongings lay scattered across the floor and Sirius and Remus lay bound tightly on the floor. The invisible ropes pressed tighter and tighter against their skin as they tried to help their friend, but both men stopped resisting all at once when they heard Snape's accusation. What did James do to Nick?

"What the hell are you talking about you idiot!" Spat James, furious. How had this filth entered his precious home? How dare he attack him?

"IM TALKING ABOUT HARRY POTTER! YOU REMEMBER HIM RIGHT." James stared blankly at Snape. "NICK'S TWIN BROTHER YOU FOOL. I FOUND HIM ALONE IN AN ALLEY, STARVING, COVERED IN BRUISES!"

Sirius's eyes threatened to pop out of his head. "What!" he yelled shocked. Brother? And then slowly savoring each second that one stubborn memory that always managed to slip through his fingers was once again in his grasp. Images of a green eyed dark haired baby boy played out in front of him over and over. The word _Obliviate_ ringing in his ears. He looked at Remus who by the shock evident in his face had remembered too. "I'm going to kill you James." Hissed Remus, his inner wolf slowly revealing himself.

Snape's wand then traveled towards Lily who stood at the sidelines watching the scene confident she wouldn't receive harm from either party. They both loved her either way.

"And YOU" snarled Snape, "I thought you were better than that!" He aimed his want towards her forehead the curse seeking a way out of his ready lips.

"You wouldn't hurt me Sev we both know that. You still love me." She said confidently with her nose high up in the air. She found herself flying across the room landing on the floor with a thump.

"I loved you once before, you changed Lily. what happened to that girl i met in the park all those years ago." He stared at her with hate present in his coal black eyes and his voice clipped and cold. Who did she think she was?

James laughed mockingly "Who would ever love you." He said with an evil grin filling his face. He stopped and looked over to his friends expecting back up only to see them glaring at him with hate.

"YOU OBLIVIATED ME!" bellowed Remus. "*****Insert colorful use of language here****!" Remus started struggling against his invisible ropes his hands desperately trying to gain access towards James's neck.

"SHUT UP" Said Snape in a commanding voice, wand still clutched firmly in his hand. "Look I just came to take Harry off of your hands, you wouldn't want the press finding about him now would you." He said teasingly, might as well have fun with the man who once destroyed everything you once had dear to your heart.

"Why would I give you the brat?" Spat an angry James. Sure he didn't want the pest, but why give the git what he wants?

"I could make your life hell Potter. I could tell the media about how you _obliviated _everyone about having another son, how you would keep him locked up in his room. I could tell the people about how you abused the boy, and left him abandoned in an alley at only 3 bloody years old." His voice was deadly, his eyes shown with malice, and his wand pressed against Potter's chest.

"Fine," spat Lily, "We don't want the brat anyway, better than what we had planned for the freak." In truth they had planned to let him die early, hide all evidence of his birth and carry out life as usual. But alas, this was better than getting their hands dirty, maybe there was a benefit, for them. Snape would get stuck caring for a snot filled pest.

James nodded while glaring at Snape. "I James Nicholas Potter disown Harry James Potter as my son. I hereby announce him officially as the adoptive child of Severus Snape." The room filled with a golden light and a soft musical tune.

Once the room returned to its original color Snape released the adults in the room while lifting the _silencio_ he cast on the Harry's whale of a brother. "Don't expect to hear from me ever again." Snape spun his heal and walked calmly to the fireplace, but not before throwing a good punch towards James's nose. He left behind the yells that followed his departure, and smiled when he heard two angry apparition _pops. _

"_Harry now has someone who cares for him." _He thought_. "Who would have thought that from one day to the other I got an adoptive son?"_

He flooed to Amelia's Office only to find her asleep on one of the couches she had conjured, with two sleeping kids resting on top of her. He looked at her hair in the dim light her office gave, it was dark outside now, but a faraway candle gave a feeble light to the room. Sometimes he couldn't decide if her hair was brown or a dirty blond, he liked that about her. He looked at Harry who was grimacing in pain, he knew very well that this was going to be a very hard night for him. Snape enlarged the sofa she was sleeping in, placed a pillow under her head, and threw a warm blanket on top of her and the kids. He wondered if this is how she would look with their kids, so cam so peaceful. He blushed at his dangerous train of thought and settled himself on the remaining couch, but not before adding several wards to the office.

_**Authors note: Don't hate me; I know I'm slow at updating. I'll try to add 2 new chapters every week. I've been doing my homework at last minute, and spent most of break outside of my house. So any suggestions, complaints, concerns, leave a comment. **_

_**-WinterMagic**_


	6. Together Forever

_**A/N: Thank you so much for your support! I've never been much of a writer, but honestly this story's been bugging me for months now until I just had to write it. I'm not sure if I'm planning on making this a fairly long story, but I'm excited to see where it goes….. **_

_**I know it's been long, but I've been caught up in school and homework. I'll try to update once a week.**_

_**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling =)**_

To say Ginny Weasley couldn't sleep that night was a complete understatement, in fact she kept the whole house awake with her wailing and what not. Even Harry was in too much pain to help her, and her pain made his heart break with despair, but he had learnt to hold in the pain, to stop the screaming with practice only several beatings could grant. He grimaced in pain and rolled over something _squishy? _that night_. _He felt a pair of arms tighten around him just in time before he rolled off of a bright red couch in a dimly lit office.

Back at the Burrow Ginny had cried herself hoarse and damaged everybody's hearing to some point, even a _silencio_ charm couldn't drown out the sounds of pain that rang throughout the house. Molly wept at her side all night comforting her only daughter while feeling numb with anxiety; this only motivated her to trust Snape with her only daughter's life even more. Anything to stop Ginny's pain Molly would think. She had spent the long night pondering on the flaws in the short hastily created plan for the next long years ahead.

_Step 1: Don't tell anyone anything_

_Step 2: Have the kids get over the 1__st__ stage of the bond._

_Step 3: Have Harry trained along with Ginny immediately._

_Step 4: Eventually tell the kids the_ details_ about the soul-bond _

_Step 5: Have Ginny and the Weasleys "Go Along" with Dumbledore's plan, while Snape becomes a double agent spy again. _

_Step 6:__Harry and Ginny must not be seen together or let anybody know that they maintain contact while at Hogwarts!_

_Step 7: Get rid of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. _

Molly could already spot a gaping hole into the plan. Occlumency lessons were to be started immediately, research on soul-bonds must be done secretly, and meetings with the Potters was soon to become frequent seeing that Nick and Ginerva were to be married at such an early age (Snape said that he had his suspicions to why.).

They needed to escape, Molly felt trapped in this web of lies that they had begun to create, the stress was overwhelming. A bead of sweat made its way down her face as she paced the room that held her daughter, and her mouth began to taste like rough sandpaper. A creaking the rickety houses' floorboards from upstairs made her jump so high she swore she hit the small room's ceiling and then suddenly she felt her stomach churning clawing in her insides dread pooling into her threatening to make her throw up.

Molly closed her eyes as a strong nausea overwhelmed her and she clutched her stomach breathing becoming harder as each second passed. She felt her chest inexplicably tighten as the world began to swim in and out of focus. Trembling she took short breaths, blind panic over ruling her, her vision began to fade as black spots danced in her vision.

She stumbled towards the door as far as her numb legs could carry her. Something was wrong, horribly wrong. She let out a silent scream as she fell towards the floor, her teeth chattering against the chills that racked through her body. Her heart squeezed painfully in her chest as it continued to beat unmercifully with an intense terror filling her senses, what if Dumbledore found out about their secret, what if Death Eaters came in right now and murdered her family?

"Arthur!" She cried desperately as she fought for words of help into the silent house, she was alone, her blood ran cold and she threatened to slip into unconsciousness.

She was going crazy….insane…mental? The world seemed bent at an angle as shapes and shadows danced around her in a blurry mixture. Colors swirled creating impossible shapes and illusions that questioned her sanity. The tingling sensation in the back of her head grew worse and she felt as if she was hovering in the air. "_I'm going to die" _Molly thought rapidly as she literally saw her images of her life flash through her eyes.

Her children's faces lingered in her mind as her body went numb and terror griped its hand around her throat harder than ever thought possible. What if Ginny remembered the moment mother died in front of her? She couldn't let that happen to her daughter, she needed to live. Her legs had given away and now she was spilled on the floor vulnerable. She felt so damn vulnerable, she couldn't shout, she couldn't breathe, she'll never get to say goodbye to her family. She dimly registered shouting and red blurry swirls as she finally welcomed the heavy black blanket that swept over her. Why wasn't she dead yet? More shouting, noises seemed to be amplified a thousand times and her head threatened to split into two. It was then that she finally fell deeper into the pool of swirling black smoke that filled her senses.

* * *

><p><strong>Amelia Bones's Office, Ministry of Magic,<strong>

The sun had barely stretched above the horizon, and all the occupants in a gold and rich deep violet clad office with a seemingly out of place big red couch placed in the center in front of the golden fireplace, were sound asleep. Next to the large red couch that lay in the middle of the room rested a smaller scarlet couch with a man with spilled upon it, his hand hanging loosely at his side and his mouth lolling open with soft snores.

Towards the left of the fireplace and couches, to the front of the room, stood a proud dark wooded desk on a slightly raised podium, with loose papers and files scattered upon it. Behind the elegant desk stood a wall filled with books at a curved angle, the shelf made out of the same dark wood as the desk, with golden fixtures adoring its exterior. Violet drapes hung throughout the room that gave it an air of grandeur and a large golden ministry of magic seal hung proudly above the elegant fireplace that seemed to be free from the comfort of a small fire.

The peace and serenity of the office was however interrupted when a silvery smoke made its way into the room. The smoke swirled and formed a weasel that pranced around the room until landing directly in front of the sleeping man.

"_Molly's in St. Mungos , come as soon as possible to pick up Ginny." _Arthur Weasley's voice rang throughout the room bouncing off the walls until the wisp of silver smoke disappeared.

Soon the large office was filled with shuffling feet, much wand waving, refreshing spells, and groggy groans. The office was then graced with the presence of several emerald green flashes caused by the floo network.

* * *

><p><strong>In St. Mungos<strong>

Arthur ran into the hospital with an unconscious Molly resting on his arms. The healers moved in blurs as his heart hammered in his chest. Words buzzed in his ears…..strong…..…rest…..healer…..…Panic attack…57…

With the rest of the kids in tow Arthur entered St. Mungo's hospital room number 57, hair sticking up, and 7 kids pulling on the hems of his pants and sleeves. Through his clouded thoughts he wondered if they looked like a giant mass of red and freckles.

He sighed rubbing his temples. Molly had a moderate panic attack and had been granted bed rest after several potions to put her high strung nerves at ease. He worried for her he had seen her blood drained face, the way she constantly bit her lip, nervouse. He was sure that he had already gained a few new grew strands of hair from the stress of just one day. He could already imagine the years ahead, his daughter torn between two. How would he explain that she's married, that she can't tell anyone that they know each other, that she may die every second of every day? His poor baby girl, her life had literally changed in a matter of seconds, and the trust that she had on people will be put to the test.

Leaning back against his chair Arthur ran a hand through his thinning hair. A part of him felt bad for Nick, led on to a romance only to find that he was tricked, that she lied, that they all lied. Gilt wiggled its way into his thoughts, stress beginning to take its hold. Now he understood perfectly what Molly felt that morning. He briefly wondered if the boys would get along with young Harry at Hogwarts or would they torment him for being Snape's son. He of coarse would have to play along with his son's train of thought concerning the boy, no one must suspect, no one must know. He mentally ran through the list of people that knew the secret.

Molly

Himself

Ginny, Harry, and Susan (If they count)

Amelia

Snape

He liked the list it was short, which meant much less chance at being caught and tortured for information. Yes, what they were doing could quite possibly be the best kept secret of the century, he was sure of that. He stared at the red- haired midgets around him, half asleep, and in various states of worry. Bill was casually sitting on one of the hospital chairs fiddling with his Weasley jumper while watching over the kids protectively with Charlie sitting beside him head bobbing as his eyes struggling to stay open.

The twins ran in circles around an angry faced Ron who trudged and tripped after the 6 year olds. Ginny on the other hand sat on the floor giggling while wincing in pain every few minutes as she cheered the twins on. It was this site that greeted a panting potions professor with an extremely fussy raven haired toddler. Running behind him barley struggling to keep up was a light haired brunet, with hair sticking up in various directions, holding a sleeping red-head.

"Were here!" They both shouted in unison while trying to regain their breathing. Merlin they were a mess, no matter how many refreshing spells they had cast. Eyes wide at their current state while Arthur merely chuckled and cautiously plucked Ginny from the floor and handed her to Amelia. He looked around the empty hospital room and cast a quick glamour charm on his daughter.

"Come to Spinners end at 7 o'clock sharp." Snape's sarcastic drawl ringed in Arthur's ears as he gave a curt nod and watched the pair laden with children make their way out of the hospital room. Bill's eyes went wide and stared at his father.

"Dad! That's Snape, the greasy git. Why did you give Ginny to him. He'll probably use her for a potions experiment!" The boy quickly got up and made his way towards the door, "Dad! We got to save her!"

"Bill sit down, all of you." Said Arthur sternly while sadly looking down at his confused children. "I'm sorry." He whispered as a tear slid down his check and muttered one word "_Obliviate."_

He hated to do it, it was wrong, but it was necessary. Surely Bill would question Snape about his sister while at Hogwarts, surely the children would not forget about this. He wiped the stubborn tear that had escaped his eye whipped up a smile and watched as his children lose the dazed blank look that the spell had granted them.

"Where's Ginny?" Asked a groggy Charlie who stared at the empty spot on the floor that a red-haired little girl had previously occupied.

"A healer came in and noticed that she was sick. They took her to a separate room, while you lot fell asleep." He smiled hopping no one would notice it was fake or strained_. Lying, to his own children_ he bitterly thought. "As you might remember from last night Ginny hasn't been feeling well and has a contagious muggle virus. We won't see her for a while until she's better."

A chorus of Okays and well-wishing's sounded through the room before the twins continued to torment the youngest Weasley boy, and Charlie finally succumbed to the much needed sleep he had been previously deprived from. If one would come in to that room they would never imagine that history was made. That a spell was cast that would later save these children's lives in the future. Nor would they ever think that anything was out of the ordinary.

* * *

><p>Severus smiled contently in his sleep despite his aching back when he was rudely awoken to Arthur's patronas and rushed to the floo with Amelia where they were unceremoniously shoved onto the glossy white hospital floor. The flames of coarse had decided to singe the ends Severus's now perfect hair and caused Amy's to literally stand up on one end and stick out in amusing directions. Together they ran through the hospital corridor while Harry held his bright red-face in anguish and trembled from the effort of not crying out in pain within Snape's arms.<p>

Faster and faster they ran knocking down several healers in the process. After several exchanges of colorful language and threats (done by mostly Severus) they had finally made it to hospital room number 57. Barley able to breathe they both shouted "Were here," at the same time.

The potions master sourly watched Arthur chuckled good naturedly at the sight of the two adults and inwardly let out a string of curses that not even he would dare to say aloud. He bet all of his money that their appearance screamed bloody murder.

Arms heavy with children Amy looked at Severus both mentally agreeing to apparate to his house for the time being, and there it was, the familiar and unpleasant squeezing sensation that one often felt while apparating. To be honest he somewhat feared what Amy would think about the current unkempt shabby state of his house. It made him self-conscious, dust covered every surface of the dimly lit house, and the air gave off a slight moldy smell.

Landing in the familiar darkness of his house the dark haired man was immediately greeted with a sickening slosh on his robes and the sickly smell of vomit. Not even bothering to reach for his wand he held Harry far away from his torso and stared at him confusedly not knowing what to do. Were all kids sickly drooling substances?

"Eugh. Why do I smell Vomit? Sev please tell me that wasn't you." Said an amused voice in the distance, who obviously fared a much better fate than himself. He mentally groaned and huffed in annoyance.

"It was the kid. God what do I do now?" Amelia rolled her eyes and in a wave of her wand the lights in the house turned on revealing a scared Snape (if that's possible) holding a slightly green frowning baby far away from his torso.

Barley able to resist the laugh that threatened to escape her firmly shut mouth, her red face gave away her inner struggle. In another (if not more dramatic) wave of her wand Sev's soiled robes were cleaned and the surrounding area of the house was deemed dust free. "Should we start the soul-bond now or later? I think they suffered enough for one night though." Stated Amelia as she looked at one of the two toddlers in her arms and then back at Harry with a sad expression upon her face.

Severus nodded and cautiously placed Harry on the floor as Amelia mimicked his actions with Ginny but held on to Susan. Fleeing to his side they both watched in baited breath as Harry made his way towards Ginny. Unconsciously she gripped his arm and he placed a tentative hand around her waist holding her close.

Ginny stared at Harry before once again reaching her hand out towards him smiling brightly, she knew this boy and she liked him…alot. Harry deciding that he missed his friend mimicked her actions and what exactly happened next may be assumed, guessed, but never fully known to the world till the end of time.

The earth shook and vibrated with visible power, around them all they saw was a gold color, no up or down, no air to breath. The blast was felt strongly everywhere, from every corner of the world, to every person and animal. Magic was shot into the air while muggles around the world pondered on the shocking worldwide earthquake unknowingly absorbing magical residue as each second ticked by. For years and years to come, generations to pass, a special magic was put into place, even muggles could possess this one type of magic..…..love.

The love between two people so strong would be recognized by this magic and from there it would cause a warm breeze of air to swirl around the two people, a current of magic washing over them. They may bump soldiers in a crowded area, or may have known each other for a lifetime. This magic, made out of love so pure, would cause a change in the very fabric of time for there is no stronger magic than true love. It can change the way you die, the way you breathe, it can change everything about a person_._

At the center of the magical blast, in a broken down house with grimy floors and a neglected atmosphere stood five people. Two adults and three toddlers. Two toddlers currently lay side by side, eyes closed and breathing the same steady rhythm. Standing near them stood two adults wrapped up against each other while holding a trembling toddler between them. They both knew perfectly well that the magic was not bad nor would it hurt them, yet they stood paralyzed as surge after surge of magic seized hold over them. They felt the magic pour into them, make the hairs on the back of their neck stand up, and they heard the eerie silence that took hold of the world.

No one dared to breathe, no one dared to blink. This was the moment that changed history; this was the addition to their rapidly forming web of lies. Sure it had been one day, one day to change everything. One day to change their fates, to change their destinies, one day to save the world. One day was all it took. The world was blast with the strongest blast of magical energy yet and its golden color intensified once more only to slowly dim.

Nothing had a color at the moment, everything was outlined in and elegant gold, the deepest of caverns, the darkest of places were filled with this gold. The gold that represented the pure love of two innocent children that were destined for each other, two children who deserved to be happy, deserved to love.

Arms tightened themselves around a bitter man's lover, as his lover held on to the man that had gained her love and showed her a new side to the world. He had shown her that there were other important things other that work, that she deserved to be loved yet have intellect and power, while she had shown him that even the foulest and most broken hearted of men deserved a second chance at love. Sure people wouldn't approve, sure people would say that they're in over their heads, but they loved each other whether they knew it or not and that's all that mattered. You see my dear reader, once a person finds love it's hard to let it go.

Love can make the world look brighter, yet it can destroy you in a matter of seconds. The three most powerful words in the world are _I love you_, for they can patch up a bitter twisted heart or they can tear your soul out and stomp on it unmercifully.

In the center of that neglected room in that shabby house at spinners end laid two broken figures. A girl lay on the floor her blood red hair spread out under her forming a halo, her face pale with light freckles sprinkling her nose. Next to her lay a boy with his pale face contrasting greatly with his dark hair color, he held the girl's hand firmly in his, both their faces calm and relaxed despite the chaos around them. If one were to plunge into their subconscious they would find that the two were linked in such a way that it could be fathomed impossible, yet this was magic and with magic, everything was possible.

The girl sat cross-legged in a swirling mass of fog that she deemed to be a room, for there was no up or down, no left or right, there was just a blanket of sheer white. The fog like substance swirled against itself until forming a screen, she watched as a boy with black hair and bright green eyes opened his eyes for the first time, she watched him utter her name the day that she was born, she watched as he was cast aside for a brother who did nothing. She sat there her heart yearning to be with Harry, she felt like he was a part of her, and though she didn't know it, he was. She felt terrified about these new emotions, should she be happy, sad, or scared, she was confused for certain.

And then she saw the last few moments of her soul-mate's life. She watched as he found that man in the alley, she watched as he found her, she found him. It was bittersweet, she mused, to start a new lease on life while leaving behind a family who never loved you. It was a new beginning for her as well, she would have a happy life she thought determinedly, and she wanted to spend the rest of her days with him.

Sure she was far too young to understand these feelings, sure she was thrust into a situation that even grown adults couldn't handle, but this was Ginny Weasley, and she could do anything she set her mind to. She was different and as Harry would say in years to come, she was a good type of different.

Harry on the other hand sat in a similar room of swirling smoke and changing scenery. His bright eye's watched in wonderment images of a young red-headed witch, a large family, people who loved this witch that had unknowingly captured his heart. He saw the life of a kind girl surrounded with loving parents, he watched as her perfect life was forever changed when the fireplace roared green and a man stepped out. He watched as the girl's mother wept at her side for nights till in the spur of the moment flooed to the one place that would mark their destinies forever.

He loved this girl, his magic recognized that, but alas one so young cannot understand such emotions. He cared for this girl, he knew her from those dreams that would place a smile on his frowning face for days and days. The girl that encouraged him to sneak out of his room every day and hide in the library where he would learn magic. Sure he didn't know that he was preforming spells wandlessly, or that he was casting spells even Hogwarts second years have trouble accomplishing, all he knew was that he was doing something that made him both happy and proud.

He didn't know what the future held for him, no one did. But he knew for certain that this red-headed witch would show up in his life more often, and he certainly didn't mind.

Next to the boy the fog swirled once more, pushing against its self, the smoke like substance forming a perfectly sculptured round ball. Beside him the same girl who he had been thinking about merely seconds before plopped beside him unceremoniously. He stared at her, at a loss for words before doing the first thing that popped into his mind, he hugged her. Tears formed in both their eyes, they felt so complete together.

"I can't believe it's you!"

"I missed you"

Words bounced off the non-excitant walls while both children happily talked about everything and nothing. All that mattered is that they finally met, that they were finally together. They felt like they had known each other for a lifetime, and in a way they did, but that's a story for a later time my dear reader.

"Harry, wut do you recon happenwed two uz. I mean first we were in da place with da fowerz and now here." Said Ginny from her respective spot seated closely next to the boy she would one day discover to love.

"I don't know Gin, I don't know." Harry said solemnly with his black brows drawn together in confusion.

'_How are we supposed to get out, how did we get here?' _he thought.

"Don't worry hawrry we'll get out soon, but I'm not sure how we got here though." Ginny leaned against him and closed her eyes. She was tiered, actually tiered wasn't even enough to describe how she was feeling. She felt both mentally and emotionally drained, sure she didn't understand what was going on. But she found that she really didn't mind. She was with Harry, and that alone was enough reason to be happy.

Beside her Harry looked at in confusion. "I didn't say anything." He said slowly. _'Weird.'_ He thought.

"What's weird?" Piped up Ginny from his lap where her sleepy head was currently resting. '_I miss my mum." _She thought. She would be able to explain all the strange things happening. She would be able to comfort her, to give some warm milk and tell her that everything would be fine, that she was safe and sound.

Meanwhile Harry's eyes went as wide as saucers. "I thought it but I didn't say it." He exclaimed bewildered. "And-and you just said that-that you miss your mum!"

Ginny sat up so fast that her forehead collided painfully with Harry's unsuspecting nose. His nose gave a loud crunch while Ginny's nose suddenly jerked and gave an identical crunch though she hadn't banged it at all. Nether noticed both their forehead sporting identical bruises. Not paying mind to their injuries Ginny stared at her soul-mate in wonder. "I didn't say it I thought it!" Her eyes gave a steady gleam that may or may not have been from the tears threatening to spill from her cheeks due to her broken nose and bruised forehead.

'_Ginny?'_

'_Harry?'_

'_I think we can hear each other's thoughts Gin.'_

'_Wicked, now we can talk to each other whenever we want!' _she thought happily.

He smiled a giant grin at her, hugging her tightly. Sure he never hugged anyone before, but this just seemed so…natural.

'_Best Friends Forever right Harry?' _she thought sticking her hand out for him to shake.

'_Forever' _He thought joining his hand with hers once more. Neither child noticed their noses realign, nor did they notice the disappearance of big angry purple bruises on each of their foreheads once they shook hands.

This was the start of an eternal bond… the beginning of forever.

**_(A/N) I hope you liked it. I planned on making the chapter longer, but this seemed like the perfect end. _**


	7. Plans and Surprises

_**A/N: Okay so I'm extremely behind on this story. I had the chapter ready for a while, but I never got around to editing the mistakes and grammar out. Any way I might not be able to write much now that studying for the much dreaded exams that are just around the corner. I've been buried in school work, but hey that's what I get for not writing pre-written chapters. Hopefully I'll be able to wrap up the story sometime during the summer. And I know there isn't much Harry and Ginny in this Chapter, but this is just a filler chapter after all.**_

Remus Lupin sat in a dark pub next to an annoying drunk black haired wizard currently flirting with the closest muggle girl. Rolling his eyes at his best friend's antics he took a swig from the amber liquid clutched between his hands as if his life depended on it. He had lost two best friends over the years, Peter and James, they were the marauders, and they were supposed to be inseparable, what happened? He reflected on the past years at Hogwarts, sure they had different views and perspectives, but _this _he thought bitterly_, how had this happened?_ Wormtail ended up locked up in Azkaban for betraying the Potters, while James obliviated every one of the knowledge that he had another son. He sighed taking a large gulp of firewhiskey, he knew it was wrong to drown out his sorrows in alcohol, but who said he couldn't try.

After all he didn't feel particularly drunk, maybe tipsy…..maybe more. He sighed, silently scolding himself for drinking so much. Maybe he would go see Snape tomorrow to apologize….maybe. Maybe he would tell Nymphadora how he felt….yeah, not likely

* * *

><p><strong>Snape: 3<strong>**rd**** Person View**

The morning to say the least was hectic. Long story short he needed a new house, let's just say his entire living room was left singed and at breaking point. While Amy settled the kids into the house he worked continuously on repairing the damage done to it due to the magical energy exerted from the soul-bond. Ditching his long black cloak and rolling up the sleeves of a dark green sweater he found from once upon a time, he waved his wand in complicated patterns till his hands were a blur. He worked until his arms hurt and sweat formed on his forehead from the strain of his work.

Chairs were re-stuffed, the carpet as once again whole, the walls were newly pained, pictures were repaired and rehung on the walls, the roof lacked the presence of a giant gaping hole, and all the books in the massive library sat neatly in their respective spots. Yet, he still wasn't half way done, he still had to fix the pile of bricks that was once a fireplace, take the scorch marks out of the wood floor, fix the dents of various knickknacks, add several new wards, and realign the street door that had been somehow blasted open. Yup, he still had some work cut out for himself. He wondered briefly how Amy was handling her fair share of work and once again set on completing his long list of chores.

* * *

><p>Amelia ran about the empty room transfiguring and conjuring like there was no tomorrow. Previously she had conjured a large white crib for the sleeping forms of Harry and Ginny and was currently transfiguring an old desk chair into a playpen for Susan, she did have a rather large curiosity, and she couldn't afford to let her wander about the house. Merlin she was tiered, as soon as Harry and Ginny caused the explosion, Snape's living room was completely destroyed. She remembered blushing when she realized that Sev was once again hugging her, holding her. She loved Severus, she really did. She remembered the day they first <em>officially <em>met; how he had told her about the other prophesy, how he had trusted her.

They began to see more of each other since then, until well, along the way they became friends, best friends even. She wasn't sure when, but one day out of the blue she saw him as more than that, she had seen the real Severus, not the mask that everybody else sees. She saw the heartbroken man, who had lost his love to another; she had seen the man who was willing to sacrifice himself for that girl, the girl that didn't deserve him. She remembered being jealous of Lily Potter for holding the love of Severus, he deserved someone better, someone like…...well someone like herself, and that was when she realized that….she had fallen for him, and hard.

They had snogged, so what did that make them? Where did that leave them? Was it just her imagination or did Sev actually return her feelings towards him? She shook her head clearing it; she had no time for this now. She waved her wand once more, and headed downstairs to help Sev, he could use a helping hand, she absolutely dreaded confronting him about their feelings towards each other.

Severus Snape Stood in the middle of a half demolished room, waving his wand and shouting incantations as he went. Striding towards the other side of the room Amelia took her stance and began to shout her own incantations as well. They moved in unison, until their hands were a blur and their words unintelligible as they shouted spell after spell, charm after charm, cleaning and fixing as they went.

An hour later, the room finally looked inhabitable, and the remnants of an explosion were banished from sight. Both adults collapsed in unison on the couch and let out a large relived sigh unconsciously sitting close to one another. Upstairs all the occupants of a small nursery had finally shut their eyes and succumbed to sleep or in other cases were unconscious from magical exhaustion.

"Thank Merlin that's over" Said Amelia in a breathless voice. Who knew cleaning would be so tiring, even with magic.

He grunted in agreement before pulling her up against him, eyes still closed. He buried his face in her sweet smelling hair and felt her tense state melt into his embrace, he smirked. He liked having that effect on her and well to be honest she had the same effect on him, not that he would ever admit it thank you very much "Are you spending the night or are you leaving?" He asked with that baritone voice that unknowingly melted young witch's hearts everywhere.

"Staying" She mumbled before finally allowing sleep to overcome her. He smiled into her hair and mumbled a quick spell to monitor the now sleeping children upstairs and finally allowed sleep to overcome his senses as well. If being curled up against the woman of your dreams was how he ended the day, then maybe, it wasn't a very hard day after all; it was all worth it in the end.

* * *

><p>Molly Weasley finally home and well rested took a handful of that white floo powder and disappeared in a roar of green flames. She stumbled quietly into the now dark house in spinners end and waited for her husband beside the fireplace. In the distance she heard soft snores; she bit her lip having realized that everybody in the shabby house was most likely asleep.<p>

She shifted from foot to foot waiting for her husband to make an appearance. Uneasiness settled in to the pit of her stomach. The house had an eerie quality, dark, quiet, and lacking several Christmas decorations that adorned most houses around this time of the year. Her heart-beat quickened waiting for a reassuring hand, all she really wanted was to be with her daughter. Arthur showed only seconds after; hand in hand they made their way through the silent house. Their foot-steps echoing loudly as unspoken words hung in the air.

In front of them in a large beat up old couch lay Severus Snape, holding Amelia Bones on his chest. Both sleeping and soon to be awoken. In a wave of wands the lights in the room flickered on and water was shot towards two sleeping figures. Grinning in spite of herself Molly watched as the two adults tumbled towards the floor in a large tangled mess.

"Damn woman is this how you wake your kids up." Responded a rather cross Hogwarts professor as he helped Amy up and dusted his robes off as well.

Molly chose to ignore his comment and turned to Amelia. "Ginny, how is she?"

Blinking her eyes Amy looked at the distressed mother in front of her, "She's fine. Upstairs sleeping actually. Magical exhaustion, it was a hell of an explosion they caused. Practically brought the house down." She said with the faintest of smiles tugging at her lips. It really was strange to see her relaxed and at ease with the world, you would never have guessed that she could have easily given Professor McGonagall a run for her money.

Arthur held his wife's hand reassuringly and sat down in the large beaten down sofa as Snape and Amy did so too.

"The kids, right so.. Err...You adopted Harry right?" he finally asked trying to break the tension that hung in the air.

"Yes, his legal name should be Harry Snape now. Doesn't have much of a ring to it, but it'll do." Said the bitter man with a strange expression upon his face. Perhaps it was the fact that a child carried his name. Perhaps it was that this child was his worst enemy's son. But no, Harry didn't deserve his petty hate, he was his own person, and was not defined by his parent's actions towards him. "As for Ginny, she should officially be Ginny Snape as well too."

Arthur raised an eyebrow, but the potions master continued. "As for the soul-bond, based on my research it isn't completed. Merely started, for the time being I believe they are going through the physical stage. While at the physical stage they are adjusting to the changes to the magical build-up in their core. I also have a theory that at the moment they are currently viewing each other's memories." He ran a hand through his hair sighing, while Amelia held his hand reassuringly silently encouraging his to continue. Nobody noticed a breeze to echo throughout the room and pass through Molly and Arthur before moving to pass directly where Severus and Amelia were currently sitting.

No one noticed the lulling sense of the breeze nor the residual magic it left within each couple's soul. Lastly, neither noticed the faint rosy aura form around each respective couple. However they did notice that no matter how long they had known the person next to them, they will always love them. They will always trust this person, they will never love another, and they were sure of it.

Clearing his throat and ignoring the tingling sensation within his chest Snape continued, "As for the physical stage, they can feel pain that the other feels. For example if one child would break their arm, so will the other in an identical fashion." His eyes gained a dreamy look. "It is said that members of a soul-bond's souls have been destined for one another and have been lovers in their past lives. Judging from the golden glow of Harry and Ginny's chosen aura they seemed to be phoenix mates long ago, perhaps billions of years ago even. "

He narrowed his eyes thinking, and cocked his head by the slightest of fractions. "Maybe….maybe since in a way phoenixes do not die from natural causes a small portion of their magic resides within the children."

Across the room Arthur coughed and spluttered. "You mean to tell me my daughter was once a bird judging from the color of her aura!" A thin layer of amusement could be herd within his shocked exclamation.

Snape glared at the man, he apparently did not like to be interrupted (grouchy much?). "Yes the color gold present in an aura indicates a pure soul, and no soul is purer than a phoenix. Does that answer your question?" He snapped angrily, if Arthur was a Hogwarts first year he would have been sent running for the hills in an instant, but no, he was Arthur Weasley, a perfectly mature adult wizard….…..yeeeaaahhh lets go with that.

Amelia sat staring seemingly nowhere when a bright light danced upon her eyes, yes she understood perfectly now. It was as if knowledge that wasn't hers was placed into the large library that was her head. _Strange, s_he thought. It was as if she had a different presence, like eyes were boring in the back of her head, but inside her. She gave up trying to explain what it was and sorted through the new information in her head. She even imagined herself in a large rectangular library with shelves filled with books as far as the eye could see.

"Alright so as long as their souls were made known on this earth, they were lovers." It came out as more of a question and received her answer soon after.

"Yes, they necessarily-"

"Didn't have to be-

"Human just as long as-"

"They had the same souls." She finished for her snarky professor whom despite his sour attitude she loved. Really, who would have though she ended up with him, it was just…unexpected.

"Awwww." Cooed Molly with an enamored expression upon her motherly and kind face. "They're finishing each other's sentences already." She nudged Arthur's side and both shared a knowing smile.

Snape rolled his eyes with the faintest of smiles tugging on his lips. "Yes, so in this life perhaps the excess of magical buildup and the prophesy contributed to the soul-bond." He lent back against the chair and let out a frustrated sigh. "Damn. I might not survive Harry's accidental magic. I swear kids can be too powerful for their own good."

Next to him Amelia snorted. Who would have thought that Severus Snape would admit that he could easily be brought down by a 3 year old?

"Wweeeellllll….." Stated Molly stretching out the word and knitting her eyebrows. "Why don't we train both of them? You know it would help control their magic and we could teach them how to protect themselves in case someone comes after them."

Amelia let out a huge grin "Molly you're a star! That's bloody brilliant!" She exclaimed tightening her hold on Severus's arm. If it was made known that Harry could possibly be the boy-who-lived and contained a large amount of power he could be an easy target for Death Eaters and what not. It was safer this way, much safer.

Snape raised an eye brow at his girlfriend's-I mean _friend's_ behavior (He really wasn't looking forward to discussing where they stood. Could it be possible that she liked him too?). "I guess we could train them, well after I finish up at Hogwarts this year."

"Wait." Said Molly her face set into a shocked expression as if she had just realized something. "Where will Harry stay while you're at Hogwarts? I mean you can't obviously take him with you. I'm not sure Dumbledore will be thrilled to know you adopted the chosen one's brother." And the same thought trailed through everyone's thoughts, _another problem to deal with._

No one spoke. Words hung in the air while everyone tried to figure out a solution to the current problem at hand. Amidst the roaring silence Snape could be heard muttering a few choice words, some of which he was surprised he even knew (And that's saying something).

"Well he could stay with me and Susan." Said a quiet pensive voice. "But I'm not sure if it's safe for people to know that an ex Death Eater is associated with one of the heads of the Ministry." She bit her lip and tuned towards Snape silently apologizing for bringing up his Death Eater past. "I mean, I'm sure you-know-who will come back, so when he does…..I guess we have to be ready. I think it will be safer, you know…..Death Eaters won't think that Sev turned sides."

"Anyway, I think it'll be aright if he stays. Just as long as nobody knows we'll be fine." She finally said with a smile on her worried face.

Snape sighed in relief as his black eyes stared at her unknowingly turning her knees to jelly. "Thank you. I'll come over on the weekends, I can send money too. I'm sorry, I guess I didn't think that part through." He rambled before Amy gave his a quick peck on the cheek. She wasn't one for PDA(public display of affection), but she couldn't resist seeing the small blush that only she had the power to create.

In response he put his hand on her waist and brought her closer to him. And in that moment the world was lost, it was just the two of them. But of course a rather amused cough shattered the perfect moment and an amused chuckled followed shortly after receiving several glares.

The night was spent discussing plans over tea, talking about everything and then nothing. The adults had all even taken unbreakable vows to never mention the recent events and to swear to protect the children in one of the rather gloomy rooms upstairs. A week later and Harry Snape(formally Potter) spent his first Christmas in a loved environment. It was amusing to watch as young Harry talked to Ginny, seeing both of them would burst into uncontrollable laughter over some unknown joke.

It was during this time that the group of adults pondered on the notion of Harry being the-boy-who-lived. I mean the evidence was there. The prophesy for starters, it couldn't apply to anyone but Harry and Ginny, hell even Snape and Amy were in it, both of them blushing furiously when the line "_The man that had once loved will learn to love once more," _was quoted.

It just had to be Harry, not to mention the markings on both the kid's shoulder blades, the only difference being Harry's lightning bolt shaped scar directly in the middle of the elaborate heart of sorts. The right side of the emblem contained to lace strands twirling against each other as if weaving against each other. Directly in the middle of the mark a love knot seemed to be present. While identical, Harry's _"tattoo"_ had a distinct masculine quality to it opposed to Ginny's more feminine design.

All in all, in the time span of a few weeks, lives were changed for better or for worse they still did not know. As for Snape and Amelia the two stubborn souls finally got the courage to discuss their feelings towards one another after getting caught under mistletoe planted by a once again rather amused Arthur. Little did Amy know that Severus Snape now walked the streets with an engagement ring hidden deeply in his pocket proudly waiting for the perfect moment to make its appearance. Knowing him it could be years before it finally makes an appearance.

He would smile as he remembered bringing Harry along to help him choose a ring. Bringing Harry of coarse meant bringing Susan, and for obvious reasons, by extension Ginny. He laughed at the stares and the raised eye brows he had gained that day walking through Diagon Alley with 3 small toddlers nobody seemed to recognize (hurray for glamour charms!).

***Flashback***

A tall man with dark sweeping hair and deep coal black eyes walked casually down a cobbled road as 3 small children sped around his legs. The man gave a booming laugh as Harry and Ginny teamed up with an unspoken agreement (no surprise there) and tackled Susan gently towards the floor in a scream of giggles. All three toddlers in front of him now sported back hair, tamed in Harry's case, and deep coal black eyes along with a pale skin tone that matched Severus's perfectly.

The small group however failed to notice the hungry stares that he gained from few stray witches, and shocked wide eyed glances that he gained from few of the people that recognized him as the snarky git they all knew and hated.

Behind him Minerva McGonagall was making her way through Diagon Alley after unsuccessfully searching for state-of-the-art-once-in-a-life-time transfiguration notes from the very founders of Hogwarts School. She smiled slightly through her depressed state at the family of four that she had slowly become trapped behind by due her inability to walk around them. She glanced at the kids hoping to see familiar faces but found that they were unrecognizable. With a strange feeling that they looked familiar, yet they felt foreign she decided to introduce herself to the group. Perhaps they were visiting, or had just moved in, it was no surprise that many families moved to England just to meet Nick Potter and some even attempted to marry their daughters to the boy.

"Hello, my name is Minerva McGonagall. You have lovely children." She stated to the supposed father with a kind voice and a rare smile gracing her stern features. In truth it was a lovely sight in front of her, once that rarely made an appearance during these tough times.

The man in front of her laughed and directed a brilliant white smile towards her direction. "Merlin Minerva! I've been gone for two weeks and you manage to forget me already." He added amused.

The strict transfiguration professor widened her eyes as realization dawned on her. "Severus!" She gasped. "I didn't know you had children." She replied with wide shocked eyes. This couldn't, wouldn't be, how? He looked different under her intense scrutiny, lively, youthful, Happy? Now that she thought about it never in her life had she managed to see him smile…never, nada, zip, zero.

Severus ginned before replying "I don't," and disappearing through many twists and turns before finally arriving to a nice shop littered with shining diamonds and several wedding bands. Oh how he loved antagonizing his coworker, hey he could have fun too, let's just hope she didn't go in to shock.

He knelt till he was eye level with the children. "Will you help me pick out a ring for Auntie Amy?" he asked in a gentle voice that was again shocking to hear out of his mouth. He hoped that he hadn't given the old transfiguration professor a heart attack by grinning and laughing. Merlin knows many students would drop dead at the sight of their hated potions professor smiling, if they ever thought it possible.

The kids nodded in unison and ran along the store commenting and pointing at several rings and in Ginny's case a necklace. He had finally settled on a silver ring with a proud blue sapphire stone displayed in the middle surrounded by crystal clear diamonds. _(A/N: Kate Millington's ring, I decided that loved it and it was just perfect.)_

He smiled at the ring, blue like her eyes. He noted that it didn't scream out engagement ring, it seemed unique, yet beautiful like the girl he loved. He proceeded to trap the ring in an elegant purple velvet box with a golden ribbon. He decided to go neutral and choose not to incorporate any Slytherin nor Hufflepuff colors for the occasion; it was after all only fair.

He knew he was moving fast, but hey he was in love, and he found that he didn't care. He didn't care that no one could know she was his and vice versa. He didn't care that nobody would know what a beautiful family he had. He didn't care at all, he just loved them all the same, who cares what the others would think.

***End of Flashback***

It was during this Hogwarts year that so many things changed. For starters student nearly had heart attacks when receiving actually GOOD marks on their exams from potions. People at the Ministry would constantly see Amelia walking through hallways and corridors in and out of offices with a light blush constantly staining her cheeks and on some days she sported swollen lips much to the amusement of her coworkers.

Harry and Ginny on the other had spent days and hours without end enjoying each other's company. They both agreed that they would train together and often would refuse to let go of each other's hands at times. It was during a cold winter night in March that that the physical stage of the bond was completed. Almost 4 months of constant hand holding was brought to an abrupt sad ending, but never the less Ginny was deemed finally "Cured" from her "disease" at St. Mungos and was brought back home with her family whom she found she missed dearly.

They had found each other's deepest secrets and both harbored an immense hatred towards the Potter's. Sure they were Harry's family, and because he loved them did he feel great disappointment in their actions. It was during some nights of his new found life did Harry Snape ponder on his family situation. Sure his thoughts were not adequate for a 3 year old, sure his mental intelligence was that of a wise man but that did not stop him from evaluating his former parent's actions towards him. From his perch on the windowsill Harry would have these musings with Ginny; they both called it their private character study. They each formed one for each of the Potter's in order to be able to comprehend the reasons to their heinous crimes against their flesh and blood.

The root of the problem they would muse started at Hogwarts. Lily Evans was used to being the ordinary girl at her Muggle school and envied her sister once those teenagers came and felt a sense of sibling rivalry form between the two. Perhaps it was for this reason that she formed a friendship with the boy from spinners end, so that when she entered Hogwarts she would be the first to have a best friend.

During her school days there she would enjoy proving herself to be better than others and just had to top everyone in her classes. And perhaps her flawless beauty and the constant attention she gained from James Potter added to the inflation of her head that she accumulated over the years. Though she would never admit it to anyone Lily Evans enjoyed the attention gained from Hogwarts number one most eligible bachelor, she enjoyed the wanting looks, and the jealous glances other girls would give her.

Once Married she found herself surrounded with admirers and wealth, not to mention completely crushing her sister's existence along the way. Things had changed now she was the top dog, now she was the center of everyone affection. And when her eldest son became famous, she didn't hesitate to be brought into the spotlight. However so big was her shame at having an unworthy son at her presence she preferred to have him locked away and would often forget he existed entirely.

James Potter on the other hand grown up within wealthy lifestyle with everything he ever wanted handed to him on a silver platter. So when he arrived at Hogwarts he was quick to assume top statues and became wanted by girls everywhere. Now James Potter was not used to getting what he wanted so as revenge to a Slytherin boy who had offended him he was to rid him of his only friend. This Slytherin boy was none other than Severus Snape and his friend was Lily Evans.

Over the years James had found that the boy despised with all his heart had fallen in love with the girl, and as a final act of revenge he was to make this girl his. It had then become his job and duty to steal the love of his life away and as an added bonus Lily Evans was a beauty. He loved the thrill of the chase and so when he finally got the girl he made sure that the world and the Snape kid knew it very well. Years later and their son was the most famous and powerful wizard in the world while his other _brat_ was deemed a shame and deserved to be forgotten and locked away. He did not need his hard earned image to be tainted by an undeserving squib.

Nick Potter, twin brother, famous, rich, and spoiled rotten. He had grown up to the cameras, the curtain of appraisals, and the glory. His inner most shame had to be containing a filthy squib of a brother that only managed to steal attention from him. Sometimes both Harry and Ginny would recon that had he not been raised with horrible morals he could be a good person. But alas it was too late him, and Ginny was soon to be forced to spend summers, and special occasions in his dreaded company.

So far they had only met once and in summary it went dreadfully. The day had started out with Ginny stumbling out of the floo due to her stubborn whim of wanting to travel for the first time without her mother carrying her. Had it not been for her connection to Harry Mrs. Weasley would have never allowed her daughter to go, but alas she knew her baby girl to be safe. Dinner was a tense affair where she was rudely scrutinized by the Potter's unsatisfied glares.

Mrs. Weasley protectively hovered her arm near her wand due to the obvious tension in the room. It didn't help that she had already made up her mind to hate them for what they did to Harry. Already both kids understood that no one was supposed to know about the connection nor that they know each other. The day was spent with glares (thank you Molly) and several hours' worth of bragging about a certain massive whale of a boy (thank you Potters).

Then there was that sticky moment in which James Potter had mumbled the bonding spell that Dumbledore had created and pointed it towards and unsuspecting fighting Ginny and Nick. Luckily her connection to Harry had protected her from any harm and their bond was as strong as ever. As for Nick, since one member of the bonding spell was not affected he was unaffected as well, but in the years to come he would suffer from the placebo effect.

The exact parting words the Potter's gave to their son's future bride to be were "We know that you are most honored to marry into such a wealthy and influential family as ours, but do try and not let the situation get to your daughters head. We wouldn't want out dear baby Nick to have a spoilt and shrew for a wife." And with one sickly sweet smile the day had officially ended and the Weasleys were beckoned or rather kicked out of the large mansion.

And so in the coming years the rivalry and hate between Nick and Ginny grew tenfold as every day Harry and Ginny grew together and learned more things about each other. Training began for the young couple, and eventually on their 8th birthday (rather Harry's) they were told the contents of the prophesy and the complete details of the bond that they shared.

* * *

><p>But however back to the present, you my dear reader are now to find yourself sometime in April, during the Easter holidays about one year after Snape had found Harry. One year after it all began, one year later in the garden of a simple, but spacious cottage perfect for starting a large family.<p>

So it was on this holiday that a very important event took place. Severus Snape stood watching as Harry and Susan tackled each other on the floor in a mock fight using techniques from their shared training. Over the course of time both she and Amy had moved in with himself and Harry. As for Harry and Susan, well they got along great and considered the other their sibling a fact for which he was grateful, he didn't need them hating each other. So it was because of this bond that Susan began to train in magic as well, and to be honest all the adults in on the secret had begun to participate in a rigorous physical training program.

Towards the front of the backyard where a small Bar-B-Q was taking place, stood a man with his hands in his pockets, and shabby light brown hair sweeping in front of his eyes. Next to him stood a proud 18 year old Nymphadora (god forbid you call her that) Tonks, hair as pink as ever with brown tinges on the edges as if hiding a secret depression, and her eyes bright with amusement and perhaps something else as well**. (A/N: I shortened the age gap between Remus and Tonks. So Remus is 25 and Tonks is 18)**

Remus Lupin as well as Sirius Black had made peace with Severus after about a month after Harry's adoption. At the very least they had agreed to become civil towards one another, but thanks to the ever present and helpful Amelia Bones, the three men had formed a tentative friend ship- no an acutance. However throughout the course of this time the three wizards had found themselves enjoying each other's company and had finally put the past behind them. It was for the high level of trust that they had gained that they soon too had been informed and inducted(As well as Tonks) into the small group of people that knew about Harry and Ginny.

It was during the course of the year that Remus had developed deeper feelings for Tonks and had finally accepted her as a friend and managed to realize that she could protect herself from himself. But this however did not stop him from hating his very existence for daring to even fancy the young witch; she was younger, like 7 years younger. But for now he contented himself in seeing her eyes dance with amusement and her lovely hair turn to all the colors of the rainbow.

Around the calm and serene atmosphere the sun had begun to set and the sky was pained wide array of different colors. Smirking Tonks grabbed Remus by the hand and led him inside of the house where they later emerged with a camera shaped package in their hands and seemingly knowing smiles.

Smiling back at them Severus went and sought for his beautiful girlfriend. "Hello love." Was the first thing to come out of his mouth when he saw her. Her now long brown hair was pulled up into a simple yet elegant bun and she wore a blue summer dress with matching blue ballet flats. She had always managed to stop his heart and take his breath away.

Amy smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips before relaxing herself against his arms. "The muggle Bar-B-Q is brilliant love." She said smiling at the kids playing around reenacting some sort of battle Sirius was currently telling them and Tonks and Remus both smiling shyly at each other. Sev brought her closer to him and nestled his head in the crook of her neck. "Can I ask you something?" he whispered sending chills up and down her spine.

She felt him untangle himself from her and turned around to find him already on one knee. Her eyes widened and her hand flew towards her mouth. "Amelia Bones," he started, "I fell in love with you from the moment our eyes met. You have changed me in so many ways that I lost count, you put a smile on my face every day and when I'm with you I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. So will you do me the incredible honor of marrying me?" He stared in her eyes, absolute sincerity and love swimming within his deep pools of black.

Amelia stared at the ring in his hands, it was perfect. A deep navy blue with palest of purple tinges and brilliant white diamonds adorning its edges. "Yes, a thousand time yes." She responded with a grin spreading on her face and Sev let his features relax and let out a relieved sigh from the breath he didn't know he was holding. He stood up and slid the ring onto her left hand ring finger; the moment seemed to last forever.

They were oblivious to the cheers that surrounded them and Tonks clicking away with the camera she had been holding in her hands as they were brought into a searing kiss. And perhaps in the spur of the moment Tonks grabbed the front of Remus's shirt and brought his lips down to hers, his hand went around her waist and her hands automatically went around his neck the camera lying forgotten on the grass. From his place near the soon to be cousins Sirius could be heard grumbling something along the lines "Should've brought a girl," And "They better not snog in front of me."

When Severus and Amelia had finally managed to break the record for not breathing they both smiled contently at each other's eyes and recited their often used I love you's. Remus and Tonks on the other hand stared at each other's eyes in shock before the pink haired(now turning brown) beauty ran off mumbling words such as stupid…embarrassing….he'll never like you…..stupid, and Leaving behind all sense the werewolf ran after the Auror in training until he found her hiding behind a tree tears streaming down her face and her hair now fully the color of a depressed brown.

"I bet you think I'm stupid" she said bitterly, and heart-Broken. "I know you have no interest in a clumsy stupid little girl like me." She said while sliding down towards the base of the tree trunk. She looked at him after what seemed like hours of silence before screaming, "Well aren't you going to say something!" She was hurting in so many ways; she had kept these feeling hidden for so long and now they were begging for an escape. So many countless nights of restless sleep, the knowledge that he would never love her, they were just pouring out of her.

He stared at her before sitting down next to the woman who's heart he had unknowingly broken. "I'm not good enough," He said bitterly. "Too poor, too old, too…dangerous. Damn it Tonks I could hurt you…..and I would never forgive myself."

He stared ahead not wanting to see her downcast expression, it pained him to do this as much as it pained her. From next to him Tonks stared, _was he that thick _she thought. She loved him almost as much as life itself. She knew he was a werewolf, she knew he was older, _age is but a number_ a poet once why couldn't he see that, she closed her eyes in frustration, she felt so stupid to just spring up on him like that, he probably kissed back out of sheer politeness. Bloody git.

"And you know what," she snapped tired of hurting like this. "I. Don't. Care. You could turn into a blood sucking troll every month for all I care Remus. And for the record you aren't that much older than me." Her voice became tight as she struggled to hold in the tears. "I love you Remus, I always have. I love the way you keep your hands in your pockets when you think no one's looking. The way your eyes light up when you see chocolate. Look I'm sorry for feeling this way especially since you don-"

She was abruptly caught off her sentence as Remus scooped her up and sent his lips crashing down on hers. "I love you too." He said smiling. "I love you too much for how you could trip over anything and nothing, the way your hair automatically changes to red when someone calls you Nymphadora. And most of all I love how you never give up on anything, including me."

And that my dear reader was the start of the new era. As the years progressed training became more vigorous, and relationships were kept hidden. And so a new discovery was made on May 21, 1989 one that would change this group of people's life once more. It seemed as if surprises kept managing to retain themselves into their rapidly increasing web of lies.

**(A/N) Again I'm so sorry for the delay; I hope you enjoyed this new chapter it took me a while to write mostly due to my lack of time put into it. Either way I want to clear up that no matter how long this story takes me to write I have NO intention of abandoning it.**

**P.s. Sorry for the fluff, it always has a way of working its way into my writing. **

**Sneak Peak at Next Chapter (Just cuz you deserve it):**

_**And then instantly a characteristic gleam lit up in both Ginny and Harry's eyes. Remus cracked his own marauder grin following their gaze towards a black haired wizard currently chatting up his new conquest of the week, a pretty blond with blue eyes. **_

_**Harry ran into a full sprint towards Sirius. "Daddy!" he called dramatically while enjoying the shocked look on the poor girls face. "My friend told me that she had two Daddy's like us!"**_


	8. Through the years

_**Authors Note: Thank you so much for the support on this story it really means a lot to me. Anyway I give you permission to hunt me down for not posting this sooner. Honestly this chapter was hell to write, though I'm not really sure why. So this chapter is basically just a series of snapshots of the last couple years before Hogwarts. It's not my really best piece of writing but hopefully its length makes up for it. **_

_**P.s. the bold writing is Harry and Ginny speaking through their connection.**_

_**Everything you recognize belongs to Jk Rowling:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recap: Harry and Ginny share a soul-bond that has changed the course of history. While walking one day Snape finds Harry in an alley once he gets lost from his parents and adopts him. Ginny is then found to be betrothed to Nick Potter due to the fact that they had wrongly named him as the boy-who-lived. Sirius and Remus find that they were obliviated from the knowledge of Harry's existence and sever all ties with the Potters. In the last Chapter Amelia Bones and Severus Snape get engaged and Tonks and Remus come to terms with their feelings.<strong>_

* * *

><p>It was night when two soft sets of footsteps vibrated against the silence of the house. Two children: a boy and a girl respectively, crept along a darkened hallway where few murmurs could be heard. The boy sent a worried glance towards the girl who in return gave him a small nod and continued along her path, the wooden floors creaking under their feet. Both held their breath as the whispers grew louder and a faint horizontal line of pure yellow light peeked out from under a doorway.<p>

Outside, light from the full moon pooled into the pitch black darkness shrouding the house casting menacing shadows across the hallway as the two children silently crept past. The eyes from the pictures followed their silent wanderings and that same full moon seemed to be watching the two kids closely. Screwing their eyes shut in concentration both their forms rippled in the air before disappearing, having completed this they both laid flat on their stomachs and peered into the room through the small gap between the door and the floor.

Both of them watched two sets of feet in silence, pacing back and forth in perfect synch. The girl tucked a thick strand of russet colored hair behind her ear as she pressed the side of her face on the cool smooth surface of the wooden door.

"-just can't risk it-"

"-important. We have to-"

"-lied. What if he isn't, and Harry is-"

"-Right. We can bind them to a confidentially agreement.-"

"—big headed jerks they are, I see no way they would accept the boy-"

The murmurs grew urgent and both children struggled to hear. It wasn't an argument per say, more like a discussion of sorts. Both adults in the room moved closer to the door where they had stopped their pacing and their words grew intelligible. The pounding in both their hearts increased, while the boy bit his lip fighting the urge to scream. He hated not knowing, there was something about the voices that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand, and drew Goosebumps on his young skin.

"What if they remember about him?" Asked one of the voices clearly stressed.

"I see no reason. We'll be fine, the goblins will keep it under wraps, and if Harry isn't chosen then no harm done. We tried." Said a soothing voice, that with a slight nod both kids agreed it to be the female in the discussion.

"But what if he is the one. What will Dumbledore say when he finds Hogwarts to be claimed." In that instant both children's heads gave an involuntary jerk towards the door both cursing the heavens for missing the earlier part of the conversation.

"Then Dumbledore be damned. This is a chance to protect him further. The founders could train them Sev. I don't want them to get hurt."

From his spot on the floor Harry Snape narrowed his eyes while somewhere in a small room Ginny Weasley cocked her head to the side while drawing her ginger brows together in confusion.

"I know I care about them too." Said one of the voices. "We'll go check tomorrow and perhaps in the morning we could tell him the news."

From inside the kitchen Amelia Snape's ringing laughter drew confusion from all of the occupants in a cozy cottage. "I see no need to wait till the morning. Harry, Susan, get in here and don't think this will go unpunished." On the other side of the wooden door both kids gave an angry sigh at being caught and began to cancel their dissolusment charms.

"_**How on earth did she see us?"**_Questioned a confused green eyed boy

"_**I'd call it a motherly instinct, but I think your little prank war stunt made us all wary of our surroundings**_**." **Ginny smiled before adding_**"That reminds me, you still have to get Sirius back. Watcha gonna do?"**_

Harry inwardly groaned _"__**Dunno tell you when I think about it." **_How could he have forgotten, he still had Sirius to prank and that man could wiff out any lie, joke, or scheme from a mile away(well then again he was a dog). He was raised by a half of the marauders, a mischievous ministry worker, and a sly Slytherin, it all had to rub off in one way or another. He had a feeling he was soon going to give the marauders a run for their money.

Gulping the two sheepish looking 9 year olds entered the dimly lit kitchen to be greeted by a smiling dirty blond and a bemused dark haired man.

Amelia smiled at her husband "And that's why you always get pranked first." She said in a cheery sing-songy voice that drew a frown upon his face. She kissed his cheek tenderly before advancing towards the cowering forms that she considered as good as her own children.

"You should have known that no one can sneak up on me." She said half way warningly and half way amused. "Sit down" she said jerking he head towards the relatively small table in the kitchen, for they normally ate in the dining room.

"I suppose you want to know, don't you." It was a statement not a question.

Both kids nodded their heads as Amelia began preparing a soothing tea infused with a slight pinch of a calming draught especially made for her husband.

"Very well," Severus Snape sat down in front of the children and slid the newest issue of the _Daily Prophet _towards them. "Read this first and then I'll explain."

_**May 21, 1989**_

_**HOGWARTS HEIR READY TO MAKE AN APPEARANCE!**_

_**BY: Verus Nota**_

_**It had been revealed by the minister of magic himself that Hogwarts is ready to be once again claimed. For those new readers who have yet to hear about the amazing legend behind the esteemed school of witchcraft and wizardry, this reporter will gladly provide a slight history lesson. For starters it had all started in the troubled times that the founders had found themselves in. They had predicted among themselves a dark era, one that will be in need of a light, a guidance. And it was this light that would lead the people out of this darkness that the world had created. **_

_**And so thus the answer to our prayers was created, with their last dying breath the founders created a new type of magic, it imbeds itself within the chosen person's soul giving them their knowledge, wisdom and strength. However due to the fear of this chosen person succumbing to the power that it will provide, this legendary power of sorts must pick a suitable heir every 500 years in order to repair and prevent the dark era from falling upon our world. The heir must have a pure soul and must accept his or her faults with a clear head, willing to improve, not for one's self, but for the sake of others.**_

_**And so for the remaining year willing participants must make their way to Gringotts where the Goblins will proceed to start the ceremony. It is rumored that the heirs had been kept within a family line passed down to the new heir of that family every 500 years, the question, which family holds the heir. However it is perceived that the heir to the founders hides among the notable pureblooded family of Potter specifically the boy-who-lived. Even though Nick Potter is a half-blood it is believed that our savior will be the chosen one seeing that there are no other current Potter heirs and his parents are well out of Hogwarts and lack the magical core to be proclaimed the chosen one…..**_

_**While the Potter family is confident that they hold the chosen heir one must try their luck and see if they've got what it takes to be Britain's most powerful witch or wizard. **_

_**(For a more detailed description on the history of this legendary event visit page 4)**_

_**(For more details on the requirements to be the chosen one visit page 7)**_

Ginny Weasley raised her eyebrows in surprise from her bedroom at the Burrow. **"**_**Looks like you could be the Hogwarts heir Harry. I mean it obviously can't be your brother, so you've got a good chance, not for certain, but still a good chance."**_

"_**I doubt it, I'm nothing special Gin. If anyone's the heir it has to be you. I mean you're powerful, confident, head-strong, and brave. I'm just Harry." **_Harry Snape handed the newspaper to his cousin as he pondered the words he had just read.

Ginny just shook her head_**"You underestimate yourself too much. And plus it has to be a Potter."**_

"You think it's me." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes." It was a fact, not a guess.

"They won't find out it's me right? That is if I am. I don't want to get my hopes up for nothing dad."

Severus looked at his adoptive son with proud black orbs. His _son_, oh how he loved to call him that. The boy in front of him was handling the prospect of power exceptionally, No he was not boasting nor bragging, instead he began calculating and weighing down the possibilities.

Sitting in front of him was a nine year old boy, much different from the one he had fond alone in an ally. He had lost the skeletal look he had gained from years of malnourishment and now sat with full cheeks that had a healthy glow. The boy's eyes were still a dark emerald green, but now held knowledge and power along with faint navy blue traces along their edges. His black hair held an onyx sheen and now stood thankfully _temporarily_ tamed and sweeping in front of his eyes.

He held himself tall and proud like Amelia and even had her smile, and most of all he held the same smirk that only Severus possessed. They didn't look identical yet one could tell from a mile away that this was his son, blood adoption ceremony or not. They were father and son, and nothing would ever change that.

Susan on the other hand, Snape would muse, was the daughter he never had. Actually well to be honest he didn't exactly have kids, but it's the thought that counts. She had the same face structure as Amelia and when bored they held the same glazed look in their eyes. She held her mother's russet colored red hair and her father's kind light hazel eyes with swirls of yellow, orange and pale green. She sat on the heavy side, but constant training was making sure that her baby fat would soon turn to muscle. In all honesty she looked rather plain and shy on the outside, but once you got to know her you discovered the beauty in her flaws and just how fiercely loyal she was. After all she did take after her aunt in that aspect. The thing about Susan was that she was exceptionally brave, she understood the death of her parents and held a strong determination to help her cousin in any way that she could.

Snape shook his head and stared at Harry. "That's a great way to look at it. Not many people are going to Gringotts, because the Potters are threatening them, so we have to be careful."

"Great, why don't they make it harder for us." Said Susan with sarcasm practically dripping from her words. "And why Gringotts anyway, to hold the ceremony?

"Well along with the power that the founders bring comes a vault filled with so much gold you could buy all of London with it and still have billions to spare. So essentially the Potters either want the money for themselves or for nobody." Said Snape. "

"So what exactly is this so called power? Seems pretty far-fetched if you ask me." Asked Harry slightly weary.

"Well, it's like a mind connection, similar to the one that you have with Ginny, but it does have its differences. Such as the fact that part of the founders souls will reside within you and you can hold conversations with them provided you become one with your magical core, and you may add others into the connection, but to a lesser extent." Snape drank the remains of his tea and gave a contented sigh as he instantly calmed. "All members sharing the connection will have a raised magical core and will have to constantly need to clear their mind in order to reinforce their occlumency. It is to be disastrous (if not fatal) should someone preform legilimency on your mind and find the secrets of the founders. Absolute discretion is necessary"

"Well we were thinking that should Harry be the heir, everyone informed about the Soul-bond should be enough trusted to share the connection, but in the end it's your choice and therefore we give you full control of what you want to do with your new found abilities, should you obtain them that is." Said Amelia with an air of seriousness that often followed her while at the ministry. It was only while she was at home that she ever relaxed and according to Sirius "let her hair down." He was then subjected to a fierce glare that would send anyone running for the hills in an instant. Sirius being Sirius accepted it as a challenge, the ending result left the dog animagus sporting several angry boils and Amelia donning bright green hair.

"No I trust you all. I want everybody to share this with me. You have all kept our secret heavily guarded and Ginny wants to add that you all deserve it for having been able to manage our combined tempers and the challenges that our Soul-Bond often tends to bring." Harry looked at every person in the room with a serious expression upon his young face he was met with warm smiles and a calm atmosphere.

It was then that Susan broke the short silence that followed Harry's speech. "When are we going? Though it seems very likely that Harry is the Hogwarts heir, it is best not to let our hopes up in case we should be disappointed."

"Were going in the morning, mostly because the Potters and their lazy arses will be in bed." Said Amelia with a faint smile tugging upon her lips.

Ginny openly laughed in her room gaining a look from one of her brothers who happened to be passing by her door. She glared at them, internally grinning. She was left alone soon after that.

Snape pulled an overly dramatic sad face while sighing. "The sad part is that it's true."

Harry rolled his eyes smiling. Oh, he knew what this meant, It meant that he was in for a wild ride, a hell of a ride. Training would be worse than it already was and not to mention he was sure to lose the little childhood that he had.

Sensing his thoughts Ginny sighed. **"Harry look, this is a blessing in disguise trust me. And I'd say you've had an awesome childhood so far. You could have been living with a fat cousin, a walrus of an uncle and a shrew for an aunt."**

Harry Snorted. **"I don't think people like that exist Gin. But I can just imagine them, Ha! The cousin should have some stupid name like Dudley."**

Ginny Smiled** "Yes, but you see what I mean, sure we have been training hard, but admit it Sev and Amy have tried so hard for you have a childhood, full of quidditch and pranks."**

In her room Ginny had crossed her arms over her chest and wore a determined expression.

"**I don't know what I would do without you Gin, I don't know. I guess your right I was just being selfish for a moment." **Harry admitted sheepishly, and almost guiltily.

In her room Ginny huffed**. "You bet I'm right Mr. Snape."**

Harry grinned, while Susan shot him a knowing look**. "Mr. Snape is my father, but you can call me Harry."**

Smirking, a young boy with black hair returned to the conversation that would change his life forever, not knowing how right they were. The next morning Harry Snape was proclaimed Hogwarts heir and his close circle of friends and family increased the training that they were before subjected too. Their lives changed once more.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)**_**This small segment is to mostly show that Harry had his share of fun times and was not constantly training or planning on defeating Voldemort.**_

**1 year later….**

Severus Snape and Susan Bones waved farewell to a small group of wizards inside a Muggle café while Tonks(now Lupin) and Amy left in the opposite direction for some much needed "girl time," leaving Sirius and Remus in charge of Harry and Ginny, not really their best idea. Honestly, put the 4 of them together and you get an all-out war.

The group waked up the register where Sirius began shooting stray winks at the nearest muggle girls regardless if they were accompanied or not (he earned several glares by doing this). Remus stared at the three other people in front of him with his hands in his pockets while shaking his head at his best friend's antics.

Harry and Ginny stood off to the side with their heads close together whispering excitedly while Sirius was making his way, well more like strutting towards one of the waitresses. And then instantly a characteristic gleam lit up in both Ginny and Harry's eyes. Remus cracked his own marauder grin following their gaze towards a black haired wizard currently chatting up his new conquest of the week, a pretty blond with blue eyes.

Harry ran into a full sprint towards Sirius. "Daddy!" he called dramatically while enjoying the shocked look on the poor girls face. "My friend told me that she had two Daddy's like us!" He said while holding out 2 fingers towards the pair.

Unnoticed Ginny gave Remus a look and with understanding only years of companionship could provide Remus gave a small nod while gliding, yes GLIDING towards Sirius. He looked at the girl with narrowed eyes while looking at Sirius in outrage. "ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME!" He put his hands on his hips in typical Molly Weasley fashion and covered Harry's eyes much to the boy's displeasure. "And in front of OUR son no less! That's it I want a divorce!"

By this time Sirius had managed to turn both red and pale that the same time while the muggle girl next to him had gained a slightly green hue and seemed to be swaying slightly on her feet.

Enjoying himself too much Remus stood on a café chair and shouted towards the busy café room. "Excuse me can I get your attention please, thank you! I just wanted to let you know that THIS MAN RIGHT HERE IS A CHEATER!"

Sirius snapped out of his daze long enough to notice the angry glares sent his way as well as several flashing cameras. He held his hands up in self-defense while shouting. "HES LYING I SWEAR! IT'S JUST A PRANK!" to anyone that would listen, sadly not many people did.

It was during some point in the yelling and utter chaos that the café erupted in that nobody noticed that the waitress had fainted from shock or that a tall dark haired man along with a little girl had entered the fair sized café with identical amused grins. They weren't gonna let him live this one down.

Sirius didn't speak to Remus for 2 weeks after that.

* * *

><p><strong>1 month later….<strong>

Susan Bones walked along the cobbled streets of Hogsmade silently making her way towards Honeydukes with a spring in her step. She wore a bright smile as her dark russet red locks bounced up and down against her back as she walked, the summer air warming her face. She began humming a bright tune ignoring a sense of foreboding that slowly crept its way up her spine.

So preoccupied was she in her thoughts, that she almost didn't notice the body that came crashing down upon hers. Her eyes widened as the boy with whom she had fallen under extended his hand to help her up. She gave him a thankful grin and clasped her hand within his. The result knocked the air out of both their lungs and both parties stumbled in surprise as a gust of wind flew right through them and blew the bangs out of her eyes while Susan's companion held the hood of his cloak tighter concealing his face. A soothing sensation met their hearts while both unconsciously griped each other's hand tighter.

Suddenly she felt that she had never had a happier moment in her life than right now, holding this strangers hand. Her companion however nervously gulped, blushing from head to toe and suddenly thankful that she couldn't see his crimson features.

Susan shook her head slightly while blinking away the daze and foreign feelings that threatened to drown her. She turned her head towards her companion only to discover that he had gone and she strangely missed the warmth that his hand had provided. She absentmindedly held her right hand fingers as her heart hammered fast and tears threatened to spill from her young eyes. Because she understood what had just occurred, and no one must know.

For she had found her soul-mate, and she didn't even see his face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 Weeks Later…..<strong>_

Ginny Weasley bit her lip hard enough to draw blood in order to stop the screams threatening to bubble out of her tightly clasped mouth. She winced violently as she gingerly placed her left foot on the ground; her jeans torn and covered in grime and what looked suspiciously like blood, from what she didn't know. To her right she heard slow footsteps advancing and giving a low curse she heaved herself up the nearest tree using only her upper body strength and made a point to move her hair away from her face. She gripped her wand tightly until her knuckles turned white and her arm lacked any feeling, it was times like these that Ginny felt her patience thinning and longed to jump out of the safety of the tree, her patience was thinning as the suspense boiled inside of her.

She ran a hand through her long blood red hair grimacing as she was met with various knots and an array of leafs and twigs. She quickly cast simple healing charms on her broken wrist and mangled leg while her heightened scenes alerted her that Tonks was now close below her, she held her breath and with a war cry jumped on top of the older witch. It was then that she was met with equal force in her attack and she watched as both of her feet slid from under her with a sickening crunch. Setting her mouth into a hard line she closed her eyes for the briefest of seconds before unleashing a wave of raw magic and newfound determination. Tonks raised a purple brow before smiling.

"Bring it on shorty." They both proceeded to become a blur of various spells and muggle fighting.

In the distance a man with sandy brown hair and bright amber eyes frowned as two different heads of black hair made their way towards him. Hidden behind a bush Remus Lupin twirled his wand absentmindedly in his fingers narrowing his eyes slightly before unexpectedly running away in a full sprint aware of the rushed footsteps behind him. He weaved skillfully through tree tops, gaps, and the occasional boulder, his inner wolf guiding him out of pure instinct.

He felt the air heat with the intensity of the near aimed spells sent his way and barred his teeth as he retaliated. He growled fiercely as Sirius shot a stunner to his left shoulder blade causing him to fly a few feet in the air and struck his head against a nearby rock. He shot up quickly hiding his injury and ignoring the black spots that danced across his vision, and quickly shot a stray curse at Harry when caught in a brief second of hesitation. It was battle of the wits at the 3 wizards threw jinx after jinx, hex after hex at one another.

"Expelliarmus!" Shouted Remus who gave a grin as two wands came flying towards his expectant hand. He truly was foolish to forget Harry's wandless abilities because in the next second he lay bound in thick black ropes with a little white flag sticking out signaling his defeat. He groaned and watched Sirius fall to the floor once Susan snuck up on him. The young red head and her aunt then proceeded to duel expertly and only fell once Harry and Ginny disarmed them both from behind.

Tonks followed soon after and all watched with baited breath as Severus Snape dueled with possibly two of the strongest wizards in Britain. His thick black brows were furrowed in concentration, and a thick layer of sweat lay upon his forehead like a blanket. Twenty nail biting minutes later Ginny Weasley fell to the floor with a sour look upon her face, her legs bent at odd angles, it truly was remarkable that she was even able to stand.

Susan laughed as she heard some of her creative language. At one point or another during training everybody had learned to swear like a sailor, the adults had long since given up on correcting the children and let them be.

Father and son circled each other slowly, one holding a wand and the other sporting a stretched arm. Red and blue met before Harry fell to the floor annoyed and bound in thick black ropes.

They were all congratulated as four spirit like wisps appeared before them. The two males wore elegant robes and while one wore a good natured smile the other wore what seemed to be a permanent scowl. Standing to the side stood two regal women; one bearing an intelligent gleam in her eyes while the other wore an encouraging expression.

"You have done well." Stated Helga Hufflepuff

"However, your healing spells were pitiful and your stealth was absolutely abysmal." Salazar Slytherin scowled deeper and only softened when the once blond Helga touched his arm softly.

Rowena rolled her eyes "I'd recommend more defensive spells and working on your physique."

"In the end you have done well. And Amelia sometimes it's better to run from a fight instead of facing it such as Remus preformed." Stated Gryffindor.

"In the end I suggest you connect further with your magical cores and increase your physical training."

The founders gave the group of people in the forest further advice and pointers before disappearing and leaving a cold breeze flowing through the trees_**. **_

It was only after they left that Sirius broke the silence. "NNyymmppphhhyyyy" he whined playfully.

"What!"

"I'm stuck"

"..….You are a five year old trapped in a grown man's body."

* * *

><p><strong>Several Months Later, towards the end of the summer…<strong>

A boy with dark hair that stuck up in several directions and captivating emerald green eyes with blue along their edges, waited nervously in a rather disordered room. He continuously paced back and fro while running a hand through his hair continuously making it messier by the second. From her place in a red covered bed Ginny Weasley threw the book that she had been previously been attempting to read, across the room. She fell back against the bed with an angry sigh and covered her face with a nearby pillow.

"Harry will you PLEASE stop pacing you're making me dizzy."

The boy in front of her stuck his tongue out at her playfully and threw himself dejectedly against the bed next to her, face down against his crimson covers.

"It's taking too long, hell even Salazar agrees with me." He said

From her spot next to him Ginny rolled her eyes and re-positioned herself so that her legs rested upon her lover's lower back.

"Relax our Hogwarts letters are just like what 5 minutes delayed…. I still can't believe that Dumbledore's making me go a whole year early."

Harry muffled snort met her ears as he lifted his head from the covers. "Anything to please the Potters. _**I **_still can't believe Nick bothered losing weight, seemed pretty strange that he'd do that all of a sudden though." He said pensively momentarily distracted from his previous musings.

Ginny shrugged "He's been pretty quiet for a while now. Hardly see him, well when I'm forced to stay overnight that is."

"Still a git thought." She added after a pause.

"What do you think happened?"

Ginny stayed silent for a while and Harry could feel her thoughts practically spinning across her head. He closed his eyes to avoid a head ache. "It started around Christmas, he was fine in the morning and afternoon….. he disappeared or rather with a family like his escaped….Well anyway he was gone at night, I don't even think he slept in his room. He's been quiet since then…I think maybe it's the baby?"

"Do they not know the baby's gender yet?" The young wizard asked referring to the new addition that the potters were soon to have, while anxiously for the red head's response. While he wasn't a Potter any longer he still wanted to know if he was to become a brother once more.

"It's a Girl" said Ginny. "I think I heard them say that they're going to name her Jane or something."

"Jane?...I like it." He said nothing for a while before continuing. "Do you think that she'll be like them…."

He let his sentence hang and looked at Ginny with genuine concern, and perhaps maybe even fear.

"No I don't think so," She said "not if I can help it. I think in a way she will help deflate the Potter's egos…..You know give them something to dedicate themselves too and keep their minds away from the media." Ginny gave Harry and bright smile. "You don't have to worry, I'll be there and give her company when she feels lonely or when she needs a big sister. And in a way you'll be there too."

Harry opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted once a happy shriek rang though out the house and the topic was dropped. "Hogwarts Letters!" In no less than 4 seconds did Susan Bones come rushing into the room her lightly freckled cheeks slightly flushed and a bright smile upon her face.

"We got in!" she said while jumping on the bed on all fours and dropping the envelopes on top of their respective owners.

Sitting up all 3 pre-teens ripped open their letters and began arranging ways to "Run into" each other while shopping. Mostly because one: Nobody can know that Susan's aunt is Harry's adoptive mother, two: No one can know that Ginny and Harry know each other, and three: they just HAD to somehow see each other while shopping, if only for just a second.

Over the last few years the 3 had formed an exceptionally close bond and would often be seen joking or flying in between their gained training from the founders of Hogwarts. Training would then consist of mock duels and it was quite often to see various injuries doing this, as a result everybody had at one point or another either broken something or learnt a variety of healing spells and remedies.

"I can't wait to go to Hogwarts!" cried Susan, with an ecstatic grin and hidden hope concealed behind her light multi-colored eyes. "It's not fair that Uncle Sev gets to go every year."

Harry laughed and scanned his letter once more. "And according to him it's pure torture teaching those complete and utter dunderheads they call students, and don't even get him started on Fred and George."

Ginny grinned. "He _still_ didn't get over their last prank? I thought it was rather brilliant actually." And in a hushed tone to Susan she whispered. "I gave them the idea really."

Harry very maturely stuck his tongue out at her once more. "I really can't wait to meet the twins officially though. I could really offer them some great tips. My dad is in for one hell of a year"

"More like they could teach _you_ a lesson or two." Said Ginny in a sing song voice and received a light punch from Harry. She retaliated by flicking his forehead to which he gave a pout.

Susan rolled her eyes at the obvious flirting being played out in front of her. "You still haven't managed to prank my aunt more than once. And the other time she was practically sleepwalking after a long day fixing whatever mistakes Fudge had made."

Harry only smiled before changing topic. "It's not my fault the ministry is so corrupted. How Fudge got elected as Minister of Magic is beyond me. Don't get me wrong, but in case should there be an emergency he will most likely spread lies in order to avoid panic and what not."

"I'm not sure if I like his methods. Like Harry said I would rather know the truth than lies." Said Susan as she positioned herself in sitting position on her cousin's bed.

Ginny smiled at her best friend. "The ministry if full of many people. Which makes it far too easy to avoid suspicion if a worker is _imperioused._ The Death Eaters will have a field-day when Voldemort returns."

"Not to mention how many Death-Eaters's children will be forced to get the dark mark. Danger everywhere, add the fact that my mother and you will have to sever all connections with us." Said Harry while looking at Susan. "I'll take my chances with Voldemort, if there comes a time when he wishes me to join him, then I will run and seek for his destruction with renewed vigor."

"That's what I hate! Family's will be split, people will choose sides and people will go into hiding. We have only a few precious years before you-know-who returns." Ginny looked at Harry distressed and he could plainly see that she did not wish to dwell upon the dark future that awaited them in a few years' time.

"We still have to fight Gin. At least you can talk to Harry whenever _you_ want,_ I_ can't even be seen with the people I grew up with." Susan frowned and looked at Ginny with fierce determination sketched throughout her face.

"I know and I consider myself lucky, but I still have to deal with Dumbledore's manipulations and the Potter git. I get it that we won't be able to see each other, but we'll make it work. Nobody not even obnoxious bastards can get in the way of that." Ginny said.

"I know, but I'm just scared. So far we have only destroyed 1 Horcrux and that was only because Sev found it in Sirius's old home while cleaning." Said Susan sadly.

"Yes that may be so, but we still have leads as to where the others may be. For example we know one is in Hogwarts, one is currently in a Death Eaters possession, and the others may be in places significant to Tom Riddle's youth."

"I know." Susan said while getting off the bed and stretching. "How about we just forget about that now, I don't want to end up like Remus and have premature grey hairs."

Ginny laughed and soon all of them had tears of laughter running down their cheeks. "So anyway, how about Harry and Sev go shopping together, you and Amy go together, and I go with my mum?" She asked while looking at Susan.

"Ya, Sure. Why not?"

"We can all go to Eeylops Owl Emporium at say 1 o'clock sharp. That way we can all see each other. I'm thinking about getting an owl, what about you guys?" Asked Harry as he readjusted his bed covers.

"I'm thinking about getting an owl as well" Said Ginny with a smile, her bright blood red hair glowing as she did so. Harry tore his eyes away from her and blushed lightly.

"I kind of want a cat….a white one, those are nice!" Said Susan with an excited grin and a bit of a girlish squeal.

Since Harry had been named Heir of Hogwarts the small group of friends and their familys had not needed to worry about monetary issues, and regularly gave large sums of money to charities and scholarships. The Weasleys had still remained at the Burrow yet the extra income had allowed them to make renovations and they were now presently living comfortably and content. All was well.

* * *

><p>2 days later Harry Snape found himself pulling his father through Diagon Alley's entrance beaming at the prospect of soon seeing his father teach.<p>

"And don't forget that I can and will give you detention Harry." The potions master said with an authoritative tone.

"I know , I know. I won't get caught-I mean I wouldn't dare pull any pranks." Said the dark haired boy with a mischievous grin.

"There's a room on the 7th floor, they call it the come and go room or the room of requirement. I believe you will rather like it. But do try and not go wandering by yourself at night."

"Dad I can take care of myself, not to mention that I can probably duel any professor there but Dumbledore and win. Oh and I'll make sure to put that room you told me about to great use, thanks!"

"I know, just remember your cover, I will place a charm on your last name so that when mentioned it will be forgotten seconds after. It's a form of the notice-me-not-charm."

"That's bloody brilliant! That way we won't have a problem at the sorting!"

Soon father and son found themselves at Flourish & Blott's where book after book the pile of galleons in their pockets grew considerably lighter. The store was full of lively chatter and an useful notice-me-not charm made shopping considerably easier for the two.

"So at Hogwarts what house do you think should it be wise to enter?" Asked Harry while browsing for potions ingredients at the Apothecary.

"At Slytherin you will too easily fall into Voldemort's sight, while at Hufflepuff you will be too close to Susan, and at Gryffindor you will be far too close to the Potters and Ginny. I believe that Ravenclaw would be a safe neutral ground; we may even be able to convince the hat to put Draco there instead of Slytherin. I don't like the path that the boy is heading in and I fear for the worst. He's my god-son and I wish to protect him as well."

Harry nodded at his father's words. "True, maybe within time I could change his judgment entirely, and perhaps we can turn the family away from the dark. Normally I would say that we should steer them towards the light, but nowadays there are more shades of grey than I like to admit.

Snape smiled "You always did get along with him well."

"Well yes. After Lucius found out about me it was impossible to cancel all invitations towards their house or rather manor."

"Yes, it was very unlucky that he had seen us shopping one day."

"Ya. But the past is the past. We have 5 minutes before we go meet the others."

After paying for their purchases the duo found themselves walking towards Eeylops Owl Emporium. Harry beamed once he heard the Weasleys in the distance, laughing and joking along the way.

Once entering the small shop Harry was greeted to the sight of Susan in the process of naming her honey brown owl with large blue eyes. Harry suppressed a snort clearly remembering that she had wanted a cat not just 2 days ago.

"So what do you think should be a good name for him?" Asked his mother from their place near the counter. He tried not to look at her and ignored the feeling of dread forming in his gut. The prospect of leaving behind his family scared him, and the fact that his life was going to change drastically made him slightly nauseous.

Susan bit her lip before giving a weak smile. "How about Darcy, from that muggle book I liked."

Amy raised an eye brow "But I thought you hated him?"

Susan grinned "Yea, I did" she said stroking her new owl. "But sometimes you judge people too quickly before you _**really**_ know them." _**(A/N*hint*hint*)!**_

Amelia gave a small shrug and walked towards the register with several gold coins resting in the palm of her hand carelessly.

Meanwhile Harry and Snape had found a beautiful white owl with honey amber eyes.

"What should I name her?" Asked Harry with a bright smile directed towards the owl he was defiantly going to buy.

"She looks like a Hedwig, don't you think?" mused Snape pensively while narrowing his eyes at the creature in his son's hands.

"Hedwig" repeated Harry and the owl in his arms gave a cry of agreement. "Well Hedwig then, I guess I'm your new owner."

The door opened and a large family of red heads entered the shop just as they were leaving. Nobody noticed the wink that Harry sent in Ginny's direction nor the blush it caused.

The remainder of the day was spent in the same fashion while occasionally catching glimpses of one another. There was even a moment when the Weasley's ran into the Potters and Nick ended up sporting bright yellow hair for the rest of his shopping trip. This of course was a product of Ginny's temper and Nick's taunting.

The prospect of going to Hogwarts lit smiles upon their faces and promised a long and life changing future. Sure they wouldn't be able to see each other in public, but that didn't mean that there weren't any loopholes. For example Ginny and Susan could very easily be friends at Hogwarts with no one suspecting a thing, while Harry saw it best to remain hidden in the shadows for as long as possible.

That night Harry rubbed his eyes having finally relieved himself of those retched glasses thanks to a helpful potion. In one week's time he would attend Hogwarts, he would make new friends, and many adventures would soon take place.

That same night in a large Manor a boy with vivid almost brown auburn red hair and dark brown eyes let the smirk drop from his face. Because he wasn't stupid, even though he knew not to go the right wing of the manor. He went. And for that he must suffer countless nightmares.

Because on Christmas night so long ago he had discovered that he had a brother,

That night he slept in a dust filled room, with decrepit walls and a threadbare bed.

That night he slept in his brother's room, just as he did every fortnight.

It was the least he could do for the little boy with green eyes.

_**(A/N)I just love the last line don't you? Any way I hope you noticed some of the hints I made for future pairings and plots .**_


	9. Train Ride and Sorting

_**A/N: Again, thanks for all the reviews and support, it's like wow I only expected like 10 reviews and maybe 3 or 4 follows, but you guys have been so supportive and I just want to say thank you so much. As for the subject of Nick, he's still the prat we all know and hate, but me being the goody two shoes that I am, I decided to make a part of him good. As for the new pairing, I'm no good at subtle so I hope you got it. **_

_**And to all my reviewers and all the people who favorited this story and put me on alert all I can say is that I'm so sorry for the slow updates. **_

_**Since this is basically the first time I write anything, like ever, I still have to work out a writing style and such. Basically the way I do it, writing a chapter is a pain. First I get inspiration and type up a draft on my phone, a few days(or weeks in this case) later I type up a different draft on my laptop, then I merge the two together. I let the writing be for a couple of days and If I hate the writing I start over, then I spend from 3 days to 2 weeks strait typing and rejecting ideas. In the end I'm convinced I'm the worst writer in the history of the world, but I end up uploading the chapter either way. I've written this chapter at least 3 times, twice on my phone, and a couple drafts on my laptop that were complete and utter garbage. In one draft the Weasleys take Harry to the platform and in the other he goes alone and runs into the Potters, but trust me bad ideas the way I wrote them. **_

_**And towards the reason I haven't updated since who knows when….I've been lazy. For example this author's note was started sometime in July and publishing by Halloween tops was my deadline, its thanksgiving break. Normally I type for about 1 hour or so every two weeks, when I start a new chapter I have no idea how it's going to begin or how it's going to end, I'm making this story up as I go, hopefully I won't mess it up.**_

_**Also with the school and all, I'm not sure when I'll be able to write, but again **__**I DO NOT PLAN ON ABONDONING THIS STORY. **__**I've got it planned out in my head, and I come up with new ideas every day, which I mostly I forget if I never write them down. I had planned to finish the story up during the summer, but that didn't really work out so I'll try and speed up my writing and finish soon. **_

_**And again to everyone that updated and followed thank you, even though it's been months since I have updated at all people are still favoriting, and following.**_

_**Disclaimer For the Rest of the Story because I'm too lazy: I only Own the plot and the OC's all characters and places belong to J.K. Rowling, and some characters mentions, and situations belong to Jane Austen **__**(I'm basing a relationship from one of her books)**__** and other works of literature that I will mention before the selected chapter!**_

_**Some quotes in this chapter are taken from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone by J.K. Rowling.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>RECAP:Harry and Ginny share a soul-bond that has changed the course of history. While walking one day Snape finds Harry in an alley once he gets lost from his parents and adopts him. Ginny is then found to be betrothed to Nick Potter due to the fact that they had wrongly named him as the boy-who-lived. Sirius and Remus find that they were obliviated from the knowledge of Harry's existence and sever all ties with the Potters. Ginny is forced to spend time with the Potters and states that she hates it, Harry is then found to be the heir of an ancient power and heir of Hogwarts. A prank war ensues between the group usually much to the expense of Sirius. Training intensifies with the help and guide of the four founders, Susan then finds her soul-mate by bumping into him in the street, she never saw his face and therefore doesn't know who he is. She decides to keep this a secret and some hints are given towards the identity of the cloaked stranger. And finally Harry and Snape go shopping at Diagon Alley after the group receives their Hogwarts letters. At the end of the last chapter we discover that Nick may be more than he seems when the reader learns that he sometimes slept in his brothers old room as a way to keep his memory alive. <span>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"All glory comes from daring to begin."<br>-Eugene F. Ware_**

* * *

><p>The steam coming off of the scarlet train rolled off in great waves shrouding the occupants of a small platform in a heavy white fog. Families and their pets alike were jostled back and forth as a plethora of sound filled the day time air. If one would stand directly in the center of that platform that day they would have noticed a group of 5, all sharing nervous glances and discreet reassurances. Directly in front of the rather odd group stood an average sized 11 year old youth, with a head of raven ebony colored hair, and startling green eyes with blue along their edges. The boy had a thin face with a strong jaw and held a thin scrawny like form that gave him the appearance of someone who could be very agile and quick. They called it a seeker's build.<p>

The family had gotten up early that day intent on getting the boy to his school only to discover that it was harder to say goodbye than they imagined…..

After all how do you say goodbye to the best 8 years of your life.

The green eyed boy stared up at the 4 loving faces in front of him and decided that he had no way of imagining 7 years without them as part of his everyday life.

"_8 years"_ he thought over and over, a soft female voice joining his inner chants.

"I'll miss you all" he said suddenly breaking the obvious silence that engulfed the group of 5, all uncharacteristically at a loss for words. They had known that this moment would come for years, but that never made saying goodbye any easier. It was finally September first and as the thick white smoke emitted by the scarlet train continued to engulf them in a murky haze Harry Snape couldn't think of any words to describe the swirl of emotions he was currently experiencing. On one hand he was excited at the prospect of finally experiencing all that is Hogwarts, to meet new people, to watch his father torture the Gryffindor's. However there was also the fact that for the next 7 years or so, he would be living a lie, he would have to pretend to struggle at subjects, stay in the shadows, and not be with the girl he lov- I mean really _really _liked. Well would soon like he guessed.

But if you would factor in several technicalities (along with this one for example) with the reality that involved their odd relationship at this point and in future points in time, this writer could go on for hours and hours explaining various emotions and feelings and the reasons behind certain reactions that each of her characters experience as a result.

Sirius was the first to respond by giving the boy a manly one arm hug. "Don't forget the pranks pup!" he whispered enthusiastically, "Make me proud."

And although the group couldn't see it, both he and Ginny grinned widely mentally going over their list of things sure to give dear old professor Minnie a heart attack. It just wasn't in their nature to sit back and follow the rules; they had a flare for dramatics, and an aptitude for getting into trouble, which would often cause

Complete.

And.

Utter.

Chaos.

(And occasionally a grey hair or two, depends on how you look at it).

Remus came next and with those amber eyes of his alight with an amused sparkle, "Don't do anything Sirius would do." It was great advice that both Harry and Ginny didn't plan on taking and judging by the smile tugging on the corners of the werewolf's lips they were sure Remus knew that as well.

"Hey I heard that!"

"You were meant to!"

Tonks rolled her eyes while bouncing a sleeping Teddy on her hip. "Listen," She began excitedly her eyes set into a familiar sparkle that also belonged to her cousin. "I know this really great broom closet on thmmffmphh-"

She never got to finish her sentence due to the fact that Remus's hand had been clamped firmly over her mouth saving a crimson Harry from further embarrassment that would have been surly caused had she continued speaking. Across the platform the Weasley brothers watched in confusion as Ginny turned a bright scarlet red for no apparent reason. Her chocolate brown eyes went wide and she suddenly wished that the ground would swallow her up, trust Tonks to completely mortify her.

Arthur raised an eyebrow blinking slightly, while Molly shot the girl a knowing smile.

"No need to traumatize the poor boy" Stated Remus grimacing as his wife licked his palm effectively allowing him to release her. She rolled her eyes and tuned towards Harry long enough to mouth the words _"3__rd__ corridor, use it."_

Harry tinged a light pink suddenly finding the laces on his sneakers quite interesting. He fought to regain his senses in lieu of the awkward silence that had snaked its way into the conversation.

"Right" He said slightly breathless, "So...err….I'll write once a week and keep you updated." He stated the result sounding more like a question as he desperately hoped to evade the current topic.

Sirius snorted, "Make that every other day, not counting the complaints from the teachers, because honestly do you actually expect me to believe that the lot of you will follow the rules." He raised an eyebrow and attempted a Molly Weasley like tone that sent the group into loud bouts of laughter, and even caused Ginny to allow a few giggles escape her tightly clamped mouth.

The green eyed boy rolled his eyes. "Yes mum." He said drooping his shoulders dramatically and looking scolded. The group shared another brief laugh before Remus abruptly tensed and gripped Tonks's arm, his jaw clenching. The pink haired witch turned to look at the werewolf questioningly before following his gaze, her eyes widened and her hair turned black as night, a clear sign that something was amiss.

"Well, well, well," Came a drawled out voice reminding Harry slightly of his childhood friend Draco. "What do we have here?" Hazel eyed and smirking James Potter made his way to the group of 5. On the other side of the platform Ginny Weasley suddenly went from laughing to rigid in a second drawing frowns upon her parents faces.

"**Harry I don't like this."** She said worriedly resisting the urge to bite her lip.

"**Neither do I Gin."**

Sirius put a hand on Harry's shoulder and moved to stand in front of him while Remus mimicked his actions with Tonks and a blue haired baby Teddy.

"Potter." he replied coldly.

James sneered and was soon joined by a smirking Nick and a disgusted Lily holding two hands protectively over her bulging 7 month pregnant stomach. Harry found his eyes straying towards the red headed woman's abdomen wondering what the fate of the innocent child lying in there would one day be. Would she be loved? Would she be like him? Or….would she be like them?

Lily eyed a still sleeping Teddy in Tonks's arms. "So decided to reproduce then?" She spat out wrinkling her nose in disgust. For the life of her she couldn't even begin to imagine the state of her sanity when she called such people _friends. _Honestly, she considered a werewolf one of her closest friends, A BLOODY WEREWOLF! He wasn't even a human for Merlin's sake!

Nick laughed cruelly with a strange and unpleasant gleam in his dark eyes. "Who gets to babysit the cubs?" In his opinion half-breeds, and dare he say it mudbloods, were the scum of the earth. Sure he fought against Voldemort, but that didn't mean that he disagreed with his ideas completely. Not that anyone had to know of course. That tid-bit of information was best left locked up where only he could see it.

Sirius clenched his jaw, his silver eyes burning with an undisguised fury, and his fisted hand shaking. "Why don't you leave before we both do something we'll regret later." He said calmly having matured in the past years of training. The tension in the air was thick with unspoken words from long-ago as memories from better spent times swirled in front of their eyes. Where had it all gone wrong?

James laughed coldly. "What too afraid to fight are you Black? What have you been doing these past few years, going after everything with legs and a skirt?" He never did notice the small boy behind the black haired wizard, a young boy who had _his_ own blood running through his veins. A small boy whom he had forgotten many years ago.

Harry growled, and instantly he felt an anger 11 years' worth of brewing form within him. His vision clouded red and he struggled to remain in place knowing very well that not even Ginny could calm this anger. He never expected to face his old family at the platform; he hoped to never encounter them actually. And now, well now he saw in front of him the people who gave him life and hated his very existence at the same time. These were the people who left him behind in a dark alley to fend for himself for merlin's sake! What kind of person would do that to their own child? Their own flesh and blood.

"**Harry calm down before you do something stupid****!****"**

"**I'm trying, but I swear if he provokes me I will do it."**

"**Harry please what will your mother say!"**

What would his mother say? Scold him like there was no tomorrow and then complement him on his aim most likely.

Harry felt the tension in the air and the undeniable fight just waiting to burst forth. He gave a mental sigh and proceeded to do something either brave or completely stupid. When asked later, Ginny would respond saying that he was always hot headed idiot (but her idiot never the less) and constantly landed himself in trouble.

He stepped out from behind Sirius and marched up to James. "Don't you ever insult them again." He growled out while his dear old father glared back at him, his fist tensing.

James laughed. "And what are you going to do about it? You're just a little boy." He ignored the way he felt an odd stirring sensation in his chest at the sight of the young wizard, or the way that the boy's face was set into a hauntingly familiar expression that he had seen many times in the mirror.

"Never underestimate your opponents. I could make your life hell Potter." Harry spat, his green eyes burning.

"**Are you out of your mind! Do the words STAY IN THE SHADOWS RING A BELL! I WILL MAKE VOLDEMORT LOOK LIKE A BABY KITTEN COMPARED TO WHAT I'M GOING DO TO YOU SNAPE!****!****"**

Remus stood in the middle of the duo, pulling the young boy behind him. "I think that it would be best if you, and your family leave now Potter." His voice was tight, as he struggled to take calming breaths and manage to eventually get everyone to leave the platform relatively unscathed.

Lily glared. "Afraid Lupin? Where's that Gryffindor bravery of yours?" She held her wand loosely, and without any care, much more interested in the spectacle in front of her. Harry's eyes flitted towards her stomach every few seconds, worried etched into every inch of his young face. If a fight were to break out his little sister would be in immediate danger.

"How low have you gotten?" Tonks ground out, her jaw clenched much like Sirius's as red swirls of color weaved their way into her jet-black hair. She held Teddy protectively, not wanting her 2 year old son to witness any form of fighting. It was one thing for someone to insult her, but once someone insulted her family, well let's just say that they usually ended up at St. Mungos for a while. Her temper was not high in the slightest way possible. Perhaps it was the exposure to a certain family of redheads that had shortened so, because in that moment Tonks wanted nothing more in the world than to be in control of her emotions, something that she sadly never seemed to be able to achieve.

The brown eyed man let out a guffaw. "No lower than you and the pathetic company you keep."

"Pathetic company that were once your friends!" Lupin spat out the word friend as if it burned his tongue. "What happened to you James, what happened to that quidditch obsessed 11 year old boy? Now look at you, threatening a child half your size and age." The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them and both parties stayed silent, the tension still thick in the air, and for the briefest of seconds Harry could have sworn that his father looked almost vulnerable.

It was then that the train let out a large whistle and the brawling group noticed the swarm of students rushing to get on the train and the rapidly thinning crowd.

Harry took calming breaths. "Come on guys, they're not worth it." He turned around sharply dragging his trunk behind him, and leaving a gaping group of furious Potters.

Sirius face-palmed. "Why didn't we just do that in the first place?"

* * *

><p>The compartment was empty save for a head of blond casually twirling his newly purchased black wand in his pale fingers. His head was lent against the compartment wall, his eyes glazed over as if deep in thought. Harry glanced at the boy for half a second before plopping himself loudly on the opposing seat, his head resting on the soft red velvet. Closing his eyes a smile pulled at the corners of his lips. It was nice to have some peace and quiet once in a while. And yet having been so used to the loud noises and explosions that constantly surrounded him throughout his childhood, the silence of the compartment felt almost eerie. The blond merely spared him a half second glance before arrogantly ignoring his companion.<p>

Unwillingly Harry's thoughts turned towards a little fair haired girl, with soft eyes hidden behind closed eyelids. His heart yearned to be able to meet her, the need to save her from his biological parents claiming his senses daily, even if she wasn't born yet. Sure he had known that Lily was expecting but seeing for himself the evidence that a new life was about to from, well…. it invoked a sort of brotherly protectiveness that for the life of him he couldn't ignore.

Even after all that they had done, even after the pain of their abandonment, a small traitorous part of him wanted to be accepted by his family. A small part of him wanted to know how they slept at night free from guilt's heavy burden, why they did what they did. But to forgive them, could he be strong enough to do so. He doubted it. He felt Ginny's presence silently giving him reassurance and comfort, they didn't speak, they didn't really need too.

Harry was interrupted from his idle musings as Draco gave a large dejected sigh practically forcing him to ask what had been troubling his companion. Knowing him it was probably something trivial about his hair and such. Trust Malfoy to be dramatic. They sat in a tolerable silence one deep in thought and the other staring blankly at the door, annoyed.

"So still set on going to the snakes?" Asked the green eyed boy lazily to his childhood friend after several more minutes that to him seemed like an eternity.

Draco looked up coolly "Obviously yes." He drawled puffing out his chest proudly, "It's the only house worthy of a Malfoy like me." He wondered if anyone would even need to ask where he would end up, it was obvious with only a mere glance that Slytherin was where he belonged, what he deserved.

Harry visibly shook his head at the boy's snobbish attitude. "You actually believe in that pureblooded rubbish don't you?"

'_The same pureblooded rubbish that almost got my father killed' _He added silently in his head.

One look at Draco and his question was answered, Harry sighed, giving his a look that clearly said _listen and don't interrupt_. "Each house has its own advantages and faults. For example Slytherin's are horribly anti-social with demented beliefs and prejudices that _will_ get you killed. Ravenclaws believe them selves to be more intelligent and are therefore arrogant, Hufflepuffs have a high patience and loyalty but are considered shy and as a result overlooked, and lastly while the Gryffindor's _are_ brave they don't understand the difference between bravery and foolishness. There's a thin line that many of them seem very fond of crossing."

Draco looked at Harry pensively his arms crossed over his chest and his chin up in the air "All of the Malfoy's have been in Slytherin for centuries. It is our proud and honorable duty to serve the Dark Lord and pay no mind to m-m-those beneath us." It sounded rehearsed, as if read from a script, lacking any real emotion.

Harry shook his head once more, his black hair flopping slightly. He had to get it through this boy's thick skull that he had been practically brainwashed as a child. "And where is your precious Dark Lord?" He snapped staring into Draco's ice blue eyes, "Defeated by a two month old infant! Bet you didn't know that he was a half-blood with daddy issues!" He took a deep breath from his nose and rubbed his temples attempting to calm the headache that threatened to overcome his senses.

Draco's eyes widened and in that moment he had the look of a scared child, one who didn't know who to put his trust into. On one hand he wanted to make his father proud, but did he really wanted to be surrounded by wanna-be dark lords. "My father would kill me." He said finally, because in truth Draco was expected to be in Slytherin, nothing more and nothing less. There was no other choice. "Plus, I don't get what the big deal is. It's just a house." Draco gave a small dismissive shrug.

Harry looked sadly at the boy knowing very well of what Lucius was capable of, he wouldn't stoop as low as killing his own son, but disowning or beating were a very high possibility. Then there was the fact that he didn't fully grasp at the fact that this was the moment that he decided which side of the war he wanted to be on. "Look," He said gently with an all knowing sigh, "Voldemort," At the blond haired boys gasp he merely rolled his eyes. "VOLDEMORT is going to return, I don't think he was human enough to die..…at Slytherin you will be branded like cattle, I'm not asking you to go into Gryffindor or anything, just….consider other houses okay?"

Draco set his face into a snobbish expression, his eyes slightly weary. "I believe that the sorting hat will choose a house worthy of a Malfoy, Snape, and if it's Slytherin then so be it."

Harry wanted to bang his head against a wall. However just before he suffered any permanent brain trauma the compartment door opened revealing a head of bushy brown.

She looked like the stereotypical school girl in her uniform, her bushy mane, and buck teeth ruining the image slightly. She had her nose up slightly in the air in a know-it-all type of persona. He could see Draco's eyes judging her already.

She spoke in a bossy sort off voice making the blond visibly cringe_. "Have you seen a toad? Neville's lost one."_

Harry shook his head, "Sorry we haven't seen him."

She didn't seem to be listening, but was however staring at Draco's wand currently held loosely in his fingers. _"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then."_ She stated sitting down next to the blond. Draco's eyes widened comically.

"Um no, err-I was just holding it." He managed while discreetly inching away from the brunet; Harry could see his eyes flickering towards the compartment door almost as if planning an escape.

The bushy haired girl took on a disapproving expression. "Do you know how many witches and wizards alike have gotten hurt from just _holding_ their wands, not to mention how many youths have landed themselves in St. Mungos for playing with their parent's wands. You should be more careful you know, I heard that it's even a hazard to put you wand in your back pocket…." She spoke in a rush, her words giving a long lecture that both boys droned out till her voice was just a faraway buzz.

And then something happened.

While Draco covered his ears with both hands and glanced longingly towards the compartment door, and who ever that bushy haired girl was continued talking, a soft wind blew into the compartment, there was no open window in sight. Neither bickering 11 year old noticed the slight current of magic that blew into the compartment, no, only Harry noticed this and when he did his eyes took a mischievous streak.

Far away on the other side of the train Ginny's eyes went wide. "**You wouldn't," **The words sounded muffled and weak as if spoken through a poor cell phone connection.

Harry gave a small smirk waving his hand over an oblivious Draco and the girl "**He owes me anyway."**

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm going to go buy something off the trolley.' He said stepping out of the compartment and locking the door securely behind him.

He was sure to get murdered by tomorrow night he thought to himself.

Though the glass he saw Draco openly glaring at him, promises of a slow and painful revenge swimming in his eyes. Harry gave him a smug grin and walked away whistling happily, oh the joys of match-making. Well not that it really counted as match-making at the moment, but it will someday….that is if they don't murder each other first.

The corridor was full of bustling students running up and down, to or from where he did not know. In the distance small explosions from pranks gone awry could be heard, usually followed by loud shrieks or booming peals of laughter.

He walked around three compartments to the left until he came to see one filled with what looked like to be 2 first years and maybe 3 third years, or where they second years? Harry shook his head and focused on the task at hand.

He spotted Susan immediately; her red hair was pulled up into a tight plait with two strands framing her pear shaped face. Next to her sat a small blond giving her a timid smile while the others in the compartment ignored them completely.

Harry sent Susan a weak mental nudge causing her to look into his direction after giving her a look that clearly said, _we need to talk, _he wandered into an empty compartment and waited_. _For what, a reprimand or two at best, but knowing Susan she would most likely yell at him for a while and then terrifyingly calmly talk to him as if nothing had ever happened. She and his mother did that a lot.

She gave him a blazing look as she locked the door behind her, "Are you out of your bloody mind!" She screeched waving her hands in the air wildly. "STAY IN THE SHADOWS, DON'T DRAW ATTENTION TO YOUR SELF, WHAT PART OF THAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!" She took a deep breath through her nose rubbing her forehead. "Everyone on the train knows about your little stunt Harry!"

The green eyed boy rubbed the back of his neck nervously, a habit which he had picked up from Sirius. He gave her a sheepish sort of smile. "Don't worry, Ginny already threatened me enough to give me nightmares for the next week or so."

Susan's kaleidoscope eyes softened slightly as she uncrossed her arms from her chest. "I don't really blame you though….. I ran into the Potter git earlier; let's just say he's going to make a big bang at the feast, but still what you did was incredibly stupid."

Harry's eyes widened with a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "What did you do?" He asked ignoring her reproach.

The red-head only smirked "You'll see."

They both looked at each other and burst out laughing till there were tears in their eyes. "Merlin Susan, remind me never to get on your bad side."

"Trust me Harry you won't need reminding."

He shrugged lightly the smile fading from his face. "Um so what do you thinks Ginny's gonna do to me." His voice cracked slightly as he ran a hand through his hair nervously.

His cousin gained a gleam in her eyes and he could practically see the gears turning in her head. He gulped slightly wondering if he was ever going to make it to his second year. No doubt Draco and the bushy haired girl were planning his murder already.

It was then that he heard it, yells. Susan had quieted and poked her head out of the compartment door, several other students following her example.

"HHAAARRRYYYY SAVE ME FROM THIS BUSHY HAIRED FREAK!"

"I REFUSE TO BE ANYWHERE NEAR THIS INTOLLERABLE HAIRGELLED PRAT!"

Susan only raised an amused eyebrow.

* * *

><p><strong>EARLIER WITH DRACO AND HERMIONE….<strong>

When he had first imagined his train ride to Hogwarts he had seen himself sitting with the best of the best, all adoring him of course, basking in his presence. Now however it seemed as if the fates were against him and he was stuck listening to some nameless girl go on and on about the various safety hazards concerning wands and such. He tuned her out and focused on what the Snape kid had told him about Hogwarts.

There was something behind those annoying green eyes of his that set Draco uneasy. He had a light trace of panic in his voice, the kid of panic that one only uses in life or death situations. A situation that Draco was sure he was currently very far from. It was just a school house after all, a place to sleep in for 7 years.

He was brought out of reverie by the curly haired which.

"_I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's_

_all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such_

_a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I_

_mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard -_

_I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it_

_will be enough - I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, _and you are?_." _She said this all rapidly making his head spin in circles.

"A muggleborn," he realized "She's a muggleborn," And for some strange reason part of him didn't mind, he decided to ignore that clearly insane and unreasonable part of himself.

It was then that he remembered that she was still waiting for an answer. "Draco, Draco Malfoy," He ground out through clenched teeth quite grudgingly in her opinion. This of course was taken as a signal to keep on talking *insert eye roll here*, he bit back a groan and attempted to pull and tug himself away from the blasted seat, but to no avail. Snape had glued him and along with that signed his death warrant, and to make matters worse buck teeth over there gave no indication of ceasing whatever ramblings she was currently debating about. Draco couldn't honestly understand what he had done in order to deserve being locked in a compartment with such an _Annoying. __***tugg* **__Bushy. __***grunt***__ Haired. __***yank* **__Freak. __***pull***_

As he kept squirming in vain, she stopped in mid lecture. "You know it's rude to get up and leave while ones still talking." She said in her bossy sort of voice.

But Draco's patience had finally run out. "Well I wouldn't have the need to _run away _from _you _if you had ever stopped that _rubbish_ spewing from your mouth!" His glare was hard and his arms were crossed across his chest angrily like a small child throwing a tantrum. Hermione's face took a furious red as she glowered at the blue eyed boy.

With her chin up in the air she proclaimed "Well maybe I don't want to sit next to an annoying prick like you!" She did her best to ignore her shockingly uncharacteristic foul language.

"Fine then go!"

"Gladly!"Hermione angrily tried to pull herself off the seat only to find herself glued to it as well. She let out angry huff and avoided Draco's livid gaze.

"Harry get your arse over here and get me out!"

"Harry I'm stuck with an arrogant toe-rag, get me out!"

"HELP!"

"HELP!"

"This is all your fault you annoying little know-it-all!"

"_MY _fault you're the one that started arguing blondie."

"_Blondie!?_ I'll have you know that it takes hours to get hair this perfect, something which I doubt you'd know about."

"WHY YOU INSENSITIVE ALBINO-"

And this is how Draco and Hermione spent the next hour or so until the whole student body currently present on train begged Harry to release them for the sake of their hearing and their relative sanity.

* * *

><p>The great hall was full to the brim with sappy lovey dovey nonsense according to Snape. No really, all around the air prickled with magic and shy smiles were sent across the room at a dangerously alarming rate. He gulped not knowing how on earth he was going to survive the new teenage drama that was sure to unfold this year, not to mention the year after that, and the year after that, and...well you get the idea.<p>

Professor Snape tapped his foot nervously up on the staff table, trying to hide the impatience he felt, it seemed as if the sorting took longer and longer each year.

Professor Sprout looked over at him in concern. "You alright there Severus?"

Snape gave her a tight smile. "Just hungry." He looked away quickly, not trusting himself to look in the direction of the first years. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ginny look longingly in Susan's direction, no doubt missing her best friend already.

Ginny Weasley looked around her surroundings taking in what was to become her home for the next 7 years. In the years to come she would no doubt have her good times and bad times in this room. It was with this in mind that she wondered what would become of her until then. Would she be happy? Would they be safe? She certainly hoped so. Think about it, if one person's life could change in a mere second, imagine what her life would be like years from now, the thought almost scared her. Who knew what the future held in store for her and Harry, but as Eugene F. Ware once said, "All glory comes from daring to begin."

Everybody has to start off somewhere and this was their beginning, but in some ways it was also their end. The end of their pre-Hogwarts days, the days that they spent training, laughing, and enjoying each other's company, far away from Dumbledore's influence. This was the end of that childhood era, and the beginning of the rest of their lives. It held a sort of morbid quality to it, a sort of poetic irony.

The brown eyed girl shook her head willing away her traitorous thoughts, this was Hogwarts, the Hogwarts where so many had met and fallen in love before. The Hogwarts where old school rivalries and lasting friendships were made. Hogwarts was in a way home already and as she surveyed the starry night sky that was present in the ceiling she allowed a small smile to snake its way into her stone like features. She could get used to Hogwarts, and not to mention Sev was there, they were safe, they were sound, and most of all they were together.

It was then that she thought about Harry, the boy whom she was torn between congratulating and throttling for being so darn carless. So they shared a soul-bond, not really common, but at least they could pretend it was normal. Part of her hated that she didn't have a choice in marrying Harry, but a part of her already knew that she wouldn't have chosen differently. She didn't fancy him, well not yet anyways she guessed. Harry was her best guy friend, and for now she was okay with that. She was still much too young to be worrying about who likes who, much less love. For now she would live in the moment, Ginny decided, enjoy the time she had with her friends.

She focused instead on the great hall. The entire room was lit up with a thousand candles hovering above the student's heads and casting an orangey light across the room, filling every corner with its light.

In the distance a distinctive whisper could be heard. _'It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History'_

In front of the group of first years a tall woman with graying black hair and stern blue eyes plopped an old and fraying hat on a wooden stool. Many raised an eyebrow wondering just what the hat would do. But before much could be speculated and said, the piece of cloth began to sing, actually sing, it didn't have the best voice mind you, but the rarity of it all was what left people gaping.

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart'_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffis are true And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

_-Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, J.K. Rowling_

The entire great hall burst forth into a large and booming applause, all eager to begin the feast. Ginny looked around herself noting the nervous fidgeting of those around her, she zeroed in on Ron's pale face. He lent close to her whispering "Fred and George told me that we had to wrestle a troll. I can't believe I actually believed them." He sent an angry glare towards two redheaded twins who simply grinned smugly in return a mischievous twinkle present in their eyes.

Ginny rolled her eyes and calmed the butterflies erupting in her stomach. "You never learn do you Ronnie boy."

Ron grimaced, "Don't call me that, it makes me sound 5."

Ginny being as mature as she was poked her tongue out as him and nudged him lightly with her shoulder. "Oh lighten up." She stated with a teasing grin.

Both siblings turned their attention back to McGonagall whom had now begun reading off names from an old yellowed parchment. Ginny winced; even her voice held a strict no-nonsense-type quality. She saw much time spent in detention writing lines while the old which graded the stack of papers on her desk.

She suddenly found it hard to breathe. She looked over at the battered piece of cloth that towered over them omnisciently on the rickety wooden stool_._

"_It's just a hat,"_ She told herself fervently, "_it's not going to kill you." _

However when she returned her curious gaze upon it, the hat still sat on that same wooden stool causing a strange sense of foreboding to creep its way up her spine. She gulped. Her mother did always tell her she was too superstitious for her own good.

"Abbot, Hannah." A small girl with pigtails bounced her way towards the hat; she squeezed her eyes shut, her shoulders tensing as she waited for her final verdict. It seemed to be ages before through a slit in its middle it gave a great shout "Hufflepuff!"

Susan was the first to go out of the group, she gave a wary glance towards the crowed and slowly lowered the fabric upon her head.

"_I see great potential in you," _it immediately whispered._ "A good mind, and loyal heart. A true Hufflepuff."_

Susan gave a small smile, relief beginning to etch its way into her features.

"_However, I see a long and difficult road ahead of you. You know it's love when no matter how many mistakes they make and no matter what stupid things they do, you still love them. Remember that."_

Susan felt her lips give a small tug downwards. However just before she had a chance to question the hat, it gave a great cry. _"HUFFLEPUFF!"_

She gave a relieved sigh and bounded towards the black and yellow clad table, her heart still hammering. The hat had left her feeling uneasy, it seemed as there would come a time when she would doubt her love. Love towards whom, she did not know….but for now she would wait. She was a Hufflepuff after all, patient and loyal, her time would come. It didn't seem important anyway, perhaps the sorting hat liked to give out relationship advice. The thought alone threatened to make her giggle uncontrollably.

Harry smiled over at his cousin wearing a small grin; they all knew where she'd end up. She was after all a Hufflepuff all the way. His gaze followed the brunet on the stool, his grin only growing bigger as he saw her biting her lip slightly and looking between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables, indecision shining within the depths of her eyes. She caught his eye; her brows furrowing and thus forming a crease in the gap between them.

On the train Hermione had heard tales warning her against Slytherin, and advising her to enter Gryffindor. But would she rather be in the house of the brave instead of the house of the wise, she wasn't sure. She watched as the green eyed boy, Harry?, subtly nodded his head towards the bronze and blue filled table. She felt her mocha colored eyes grow weary, but she continued to wear the hat, her lips moving silently at a rapid pace. The hat's mouth opened up to the heavens like it had so many times before. "RAVENCLAW!"

Upon feeling Harry's immense satisfaction Ginny raised a thin ginger brow questioningly.

**"What are you planning Snape?"**

**"Match-making."** He replied simply as if it explained everything, and in a way it did. The ginger let the subject drop, but a promise for further discussion glinted in her chocolate brown eyes.

**"Should I be worried?" **Was all she asked, all she really needed to ask.

**"Maybe, probably not." **

A round boy came up after that, he tripped a few times on his way towards the podium and after 5 solid minutes the hat deemed him a Gryffindor. Several disbelieving eyes followed his cowering form as he sat amongst the cheering students.

Draco Malfoy sat on the wooden stool soon after that, uncertainty gnawing on his insides. The hat obscured his vision and for a moment he was engulfed in an ever present darkness.

_"You're different from the other Malfoy men."_ It whispered as if discussing the weather and Draco found himself easily annoyed by the hat. It always took so bloody long just to sort a single student, and most of that time was spent discussing this and that, generally things that one would forget in a matter of minutes.

Draco brought his brows together, _"should I be offended?"_

The sorting hat only ignored him and continued its infamous search. Perhaps in another life the boy would have been in Slytherin, but in this life, this moment, everything world change_. "I see Slytherin in you; it dominates a large part of your faculties. However, I sense blindness in you too, clouding your senses. While ignorance is bliss, knowledge is power, and for that reason alone I shall place you in RAVENCLAW!"_

Needless to say not a sound was heard in the vast room for in a distant echo centuries upon centuries of an age old tradition was broken, torn forever more. Shakily Draco made his way towards the table ignoring the stabbing stares made in his direction, he held his head up high though, for he was a Malfoy, and the Malfoy men shall forever be proud, no matter the circumstance.

Names continued to slowly creep forwards at an agonizingly short pace, and the crowd of first years slowly diminished, one by one. Harry couldn't help but be nervous as he slowly stepped on to the slightly raised podium ignoring the glazed eyed looks that the people in the great hall took. It was upon seeing those looks that he wondered why no one had made the connection between him and the Potters yet. Wasn't he a carbon copy of James Potter after all?

He resolved to question his father at a later time, in a sense of childish naivety a part of him had always believed his father to be all knowing, to be in a sense perfect. Severus wasn't perfect though, he had murdered, he had lied, and he had cheated, and while it's all in the past, he still continued to make mistakes, he was only human after all.

Harry shook his head, as a child (most likely due to the effect of the soul bond), he had found himself easily lost in thought, completely immersed, and ignorant to the outside world. A habit which he soon hoped to break.

He felt the cool cloth slip onto his head and a small niggling sensation in the furthest corners of his mind. It felt as if someone was knocking on an imaginary wall in his head, asking for permission to enter through some typet of door. However just as he was about to open that imaginary door, he felt as if a huge gaping hole had been smashed into his brick wall. He desperately tried not to show his surprise, both mentally and physically as a wave of pain rolled over him.

A deep musical voice filled his senses, whispering in his ear." _It has been a while since I had to go through any mental barriers of any sort, I do enjoy a good challenge though."_

Harry unconsciously found himself cocking his head to the side, "Mental barriers?" He asked.

"_It is of no importance, however I do sense a kindred spirit within you, do tell her to speak up, I haven't seen one of your kind in decades, maybe even more. The last couple was thoroughly amusing though, always arguing that one, but they stayed together in the end, actually I do believe they passed away in a great fire of some sort. I wouldn't know, kids these days don't really read the daily prophet. It's a shame really." _

Harry puffed up his cheeks and let out a breath of air. "Rrriiiiggghhhttt. So err...are you going to sort me yet?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "**I really am sorry about him, but you know what they say, boys will be boys. He's a rather impatient git."**

"_Ah and so she speaks, I knew I sensed a twin fire sign somewhere. Your connection is faint though, I feel as though something is blocking it, or perhaps you haven't grown into it yet."_

Harry couldn't help but be intrigued towards the wise hats words, and yet a large part of him just wanted to get the sorting over with, Ginny however had a different idea. She rejoiced in making Harry squirm, a wicked smile forming on her lips, and a mischievous glint present in her eyes.

"**So tell me about this other couple and take as long as you want"**

Harry internally groaned, she would be the death of him for sure.

"_At least someone appreciates me. Well for starters they were complete polar opposites. Her biggest dream was to climb Mt. Everest, he wanted to be a writer. He would want to go swimming; she would want to go rollerblading. She was arrogant, he was stubborn. And yet they completed each other perfectly, for no one else had the patience to deal with her mood swings, and no one else could make her see reason. No one other than her could give him the courage that he needed, no one else could bring out the bravery in him that she knew was there. They balanced each other. I believe they would have lasted had wordof their bond not gone out. They were killed less than two months later on Christmas day, well at least that's what I think. To the rest of the world it was just an accidental fire…."_

There was a somber silence between the 3 party's, all of them wondering, if the red head and the raven haired youths would one day suffer the same fate.

Ginny shook her head. **"That won't happen to us. We are stronger, we will fight back. If I were to die it would be on my terms, and my terms only."**

The outer fold of the hat took a slight tilt upwards almost as if hiding asmile._ "Spoken like a true Gryffindor, there's no doubt in my mind where you'll go. She's a fighter that one Snape, she'll keep you on your toes."_

"I kind of figured that one out already." He muttered darkly.

"_Well then," stated the hat, "since I have already taken 10 minutes of your oh so precious time…better be RAVENCLAW. Good luck, you'll need it."_

_And then the sorting hat was ripped forcefully off his head leaving the 11 year old blinking at the bright light that he had been suddenly assaulted with. Slowly he made his way towards Ravenclaw, sitting between Draco and Hermione (much to their delight)_

_And so the rest of the sorting continued on as normal, with Ginny having to grudgingly sit next to Potter at the Gryffindor table. How he didn't get into Slytherin, she had no clue._

* * *

><p><em>A young muggle woman wove skillfully through the throng of people gathered at the underground, emitting a few choice words every time she was rudely shoved back or pushed forwards. In the artificial light of the concrete ceiling an engagement ring glinted dimly. Doomed before the start.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: wow i'm actually finished, as for the last little bit in the chapter, you wont really need to know who the women is yet, she wont really be a key character in the story but she will me mentioned a bit in much later chapters. This is just part of some background for her. As for the subject of why the wards are affecting Harry and Ginny's connection i will explain that later, but it has to do with harry having claim of hogwarts.**_

_**And now to answer some reviews that need answers(this is my first time doing this so bear with me)... I really wanted to answer all of them, but its night, i'm tired, and i wont be able to go to sleep until i publish this, so i'm just doing three...  
><strong>_

_**mahhhfy- your comment was the only reason that i sat down and actually finished this chapter. I had been putting off writing for so long and i never once thought that people would be still reading this. Not to mention you mentioned a really good point between Harry looking too much like the Potters. Sadly i wont be writing down why nobody makes the connection yet, but essentially its a combination of the forget-me charm that Snape had placed on Harry and the fact that he was disowned and adopted by a different family. i will go into further detail in the next chapter.**_

_**To the guest who mentioned that the tattoo on Harry's left shoulder blade looks like a broken heart. I did that on purpose wondering if anyone would actually notice, i thought that it would be ironic because the lightning bolt would symbolize death and destruction while the soul-bond would represent love and all that good stuff. When i had first thought up the idea of the story i had draw several sketches of what i assumed the mark would look like into my algebra binder.**_

_**daughterofhorses- your comment was the one that really made me determined to continue the story and not abandon it. but sadly these chapters are too long to write, this one alone is around 9,000 words, so i'm gonna cut down their size and hopefully i can finish the story sooner by doing that. **_

_**AND AGAIN THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND REVIEWING YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW THANKFUL I AM. SPEAKING OF WHICH HAPPY SLIGHTLY BELATED(THOUGH NOT BY MUCH ACTUALLY) THANKSGIVING!  
><strong>_


End file.
